Purple Lotus
by WWT4982483
Summary: There exists a story from a remote village, one that centers around a pond filled with purple lotus. Unaware of its existence, I arrive at the village in search for my savior. Then I depart, carrying an unspoken tale about an enigma who by day cures as a beautiful woman and by night kills as a bloodthirsty youkai. (A translation of a Chinese fanfic that I do not own).
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **I honestly didn't plan on doing another translation so soon but I guess boredom has its magic. Anyways, I was just browsing through all the Chinese fanfic I could find when I saw this short story. It's one I read some time ago and I remembered how emotionally impactful it was for me. So upon the decision to reread it, I thought it might be a good idea to translate as I go.**

 **Be warned though, this fanfic is not like the typical SessKik stories. Unlike First Sight, Yet Nostaligic, the first translation I did, this one is set in an alternative universe. It also contains no battle scenes and no antagonists like Naraku. In fact, while the plot revolves around SessKik, we won't get the pair's perspective at all. This fanfic is from a first person POV and delves into the story in the form of a bystander. If I have to describe it, it's kind of like a detective solving a case. We get to see a mystery from an outside standpoint and explore the relationships behind those involved.**

 **Well, I've explained enough for now. Any more and I'm risking spoilers. So let's just get into the story and I'll allow you to see for yourself, of what this tale is all about...**

...

...

...

 **Chapter 1 - Enter Kaede's Village! The Mystery of the Accursed Healer!**

* * *

"If you intend to stay here for a while, can I impose a favor upon you? Seven days from now, I want you to pick a purple lotus from the pond towards the west of the village. Bring the flower back. You need not nurture it, for there will be someone who will take it," she momentarily paused, utilizing the chance to take a sip of her warm tea. I didn't follow suit since I hadn't accepted the steaming cup of tea that she had offered me.

"If you like this village, then I can give you my humble abode. An obaa-san may visit once in a while. If possible, please tend to her as I have. There is a field at the back of the house. It's been left barren because I couldn't spare the time or effort on it. If you sow some seeds, it should bear results in the near future."

She looked at me expectantly, as if anticipating my response. Since I neither agreed nor declined her offer, she apparently took it as a cue to continue talking.

"The place is rather old. I was worried that you would find it repulsive, though I cannot afford to have it repaired. I have lived in this small and rather dreary village since birth. On the other hand, many others have ventured out in a search for an adventure. Well, I can say that there really is nothing too exciting here apart from the rumors. So if you desire a peaceful and ordinary life, this village may just prove to be ideal. But if my assumption is correct, what you seek is anything but ordinary…"

My traitorous eyebrow raised by a millimeter. There was something that she said amongst all the immaterial matters that had captured my attention.

"Ah! I've rambled on for a while now, yet I still do not know your name. How may I address you?"

Upon arriving in the village, I had chanced upon a woman who I could at best describe as talkative. Her appearance was nothing out of the ordinary, and the only noteworthy aspect was that her features seemed rather different from the women in my hometown. Her cheeks were thin and sagged, highlighting the cheekbones underneath the skin. The rest of her body was in a similar pitiable state, with her stature being far too frail and slim to be considered normal.

Even though I barely knew her, I could fathom that she was one who had lived through some form of hardship. But apart from that observation, there really wasn't anything else that would've captured my interest. Hence, I guess I could say that it was indeed a random coincidence that our eyes met when we crossed paths.

The misery and woefulness that had seeped into me from her gaze forbid a reaction of indifference. So I had relented when she invited me into her house and then proceeded to stand by the door patiently while she babbled on about the trivial matters.

Truly, she gave the impression of someone who would soon depart from this world and was in a dire need for some company before her eventual passing. She must have been very lonely; else surely she wouldn't have picked a stranger like me for a companion.

Perhaps it was because I pitied her predicament, for I decided to indulge her with the answer.

Her response was a chuckle, followed by a comment. "Hehehe, I may not be a scholar but your name certainly has an odd ring to it. What an unusual name for a parent to give to a child."

To be honest, having my name evaluated by a stranger who I just met was not a pleasant sensation. Restraining the urge to make a retort, I overlooked her insensitivity and instead made a dismissive gesture by letting my wrist flop around.

"Why are you giving me your home?" I asked casually, feigning apathy.

The woman grinned and the thin lines on her dried cracked lips became all the more visible. "For several years, this village has been frequented by countless from the Western Regions and from the Eastern Islands. They came with the same objective as you have in mind, and ravaged this village for the mere credibility of an insignificant myth. While this village is rather small, it will require some time before you can _dig up any clues_. You give the impression of one with a gentle heart, so I thought I could offer you a place to stay for the next several days you will be here."

"There were others who came before me? Did they come for the Accursed Healer? Did they find anything?" My usually calm voice fluctuated slightly towards the end. It was somewhat challenging to contain my excitement, for I was finally coming into contact with a topic of interest.

" _Accursed Healer_? Is that the title you have given that person? What a peculiar title."

Once again, the woman was openly sharing her honest opinion on how someone else was addressed. Although this time, I detected a genuine hint of curiosity latched onto her tone. I opened my mouth, opting to tell her what I knew. "I'm only aware that there is a myth surrounding the enigma known as the Accursed Healer. They claim that while under the brilliance of the sun, she takes the appearance of a beautiful woman and treats any sick or injured. But when exposed to the shimmering light of the moon, she transforms into a bloodthirsty youkai who slaughters innocence."

"Oh, oh. So that's what the outsiders believe. The rumors they spread are indeed very interesting. Now I see why there is this appeal in delving into the truth behind this so-called Accursed Healer."

Apparently, she wasn't even bothering to conceal her interest so I too decided to be blunt. "Can you tell me if the rumors true? Have you seen this rumored healer?"

"Hmmm?" The woman coughed with such intensity that I was briefly overtaken by the alarming idea that she would heave out her intestines. Just when I believed it might be necessary to approach her and offer some assistance, she managed to stabilize her condition and continued to speak. "I cannot speak for you. I cannot. If you insist on knowing the truth, then you must discover it for yourself. At most, I am willing to offer you this place. That's all I can do."

"Why are you so persistent with your offer? Where will you go if I occupy your space?" I asked, mildly perplexed.

"Me? Well, you do not have to worry about me." The next words she spoke confirmed my suspicion, as unsettling as it was to hear them coming out so nonchalantly from her. "Even as we speak, I am dying."

* * *

It had taken some digging around, though I eventually discovered that the rumors of the Accursed Healer originated from a place called Kaede's Village. It was located in the southwestern parts of the land, quite some distance from my hometown.

Getting to the village had been difficult. A journey on a horse would've lasted a fortnight. While I wasn't as wealthy as the landlord, I had a habit of saving money since my childhood so I could afford a young horse that was suitable for a long journey. And I would've done just that had it not been for my father's disapproval. He had been against the idea of me departing on this quest, believing that I was still too young and inexperienced. With no other alternatives, I snuck out on a fine night carrying nothing more than a small baggage slung across my back and walked the entirety of the journey. The trip was nothing pleasant and I endured a month on foot.

Now that I was residing in the woman's house, I realized how different the environment was compared to my hometown. Initially, there was only discomfort and the damp climate soon became my most spiteful enemy. As the woman said, her house was left battered after being exposed to years of rain and sunshine. The insulation was beyond terrible as the cold slipped passed the walls and traveled deep into my bones. As a result, I was a shivering mess until my body could become accustomed to the temperature levels.

There were a few desperate occasions when I considered finding another place. Yet, oddly enough, I had found no one else who could facilitate my indefinite stay. Eventually giving up, I had to improvise with what I received. After burying the woman's body as a show of appreciation, I gave my new house a thorough cleaning until I was certain that I had chased out all residing bugs and pests.

"I can't believe the number of cockroaches that I found…" With a tired hand placed on my forehead, I muttered to no one in particular. How the woman had managed to live in such appalling condition was beyond my imagination.

Setting aside my recollections, I moved towards my cot and sat cross-legged on it. A small wooden chest rested on the same blanketed surface and was next to me. The lid was opened and the only content inside was a folded slip of paper. Utilizing what little sunlight that had filtered through the beams of the ceiling, I unfolded it, carefully removing any wrinkles on the page, before laying sight on what was inscribed on it.

The note belonged to my father, though just before I had left the house, I managed to pilfer it without his awareness. At first glance, it was nothing worthy to be called a treasure. In fact, many people would've labeled it as a piece of trash. However, it had a sentimental value that was irreplaceable for my family. The note was something that was accidentally left behind by the healer who had once saved my father and brothers.

The characters were refined and each stroke emphasized great care. While I knew close to nothing about my family's savior, I could only assume that she was someone who was thoroughly educated. But even so, her writing was like no other. Her calligraphy gave the impression that it was a piece of art to be marveled at.

As much as I wouldn't mind spending all day staring at the letter, there was still the content to be interpreted. My eyes flickered over to the top of the page and I read each word.

 _Sesshomaru, my intended schedule was delayed by the rain. Now that the sun has finally blessed us with its presence, I shall be continuing with my usual work. There were more injured to tend than expected and many more grievous souls that need emotional support. Once these people do not require my service any longer, I shall return to Kaede's Village. The journey should take me a fortnight on horseback. Combined with the anticipated time of my stay, I assume I shall be back a day or two after the night of the full moon._

Since my father had never allowed me to take a look at what was on the letter, there were moments of doubt when I speculated that he had mistaken who the owner was but was too proud to admit his blunder. However, I could now see that wasn't the case. The small passage cleared away any lingering suspicion. All the proof I needed was imprinted on the letter, manifested as the timing needed to travel back to Kaede's Village. _Fourteen days_ —that was exactly how long it would've taken a person to travel from my hometown to this village on horseback.

A possible timeframe constructed itself within my brain. If my deduction proved accurate, then the healer must have visited my hometown not long after the incursion, around the time when my mother was killed.

It had already been three years since that tragic night.

A pang of melancholy found its way into my heart. Averse to spend the remainder of the day loitering around in reminiscence, I decided to pay my neighbor a visit. It was a gesture of civility that I should've done from the moment I moved in, though I had never been one for socializing.

After avoiding the necessary encounter for quite a few days, I arrived at my neighbor's house, the _'obaa-san'_ who the woman mentioned. From the outside, the status of her abode was rather poor, comparable to the one I currently own. Perhaps it was because of the local climate but the roof appeared moldy and reeked of a stench that I couldn't quite describe.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I knocked. Three swift beats on the wooden door. A few seconds passed before there was a sound of shuffling feet. The door then creaked opened, revealing an old lady nearing the limit of a human's lifespan. Time was relentless as it left its marks on her features, imprinting wrinkling lines that blemished what perhaps would've been a countenance revered for its beauty and elegance. She looked weary and her bones groaned loudly when she made an agonizingly slow movement to keep the door in position.

Feeling a little awkward, I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Obaa-san, sorry if I'm disturbing you but I'm here to introduce myself. I've temporarily moved into the adjacent house. You can call me—"

I was left with an unfinished introduction when the old lady coughed. As her appearance suggested, her condition was very poor. Her upper body hurled itself towards the ground as she went into a coughing fit that made me think she was choking on her saliva. The sight was so pitiful that I instinctively opened the door wider to allow room for me to apply gentle pats on her back.

Fortunately, she stopped after a short while. The coughs ceased to bother her and she released a tired sigh. "Temporarily moved in… you say? So, has that woman passed away?"

"Y-yes," I replied in a tongue-tied fashion, not expecting the direction that the conversation just took.

The old lady straightened her back with some strenuous effort before she leaned her face towards me, assessing me with her turbid eyes. "What's your name? And why are you living in her house?"

I granted her the answers and only after I told her the reason for my journey and the encounter I had with the deceased woman did she speak. "Ah, I see. Oh… yes, that's right. She's wasted away. It's about time."

There really wasn't anything I could say in response to her words so I kept my mouth shut.

"And you… you came here for Kikyo, right?"

Puzzled, I blinked away my stupor and forced an awkward smile. "I think you're mistaken. I don't know who this Kikyo you speak of is. I'm here to search for the one who saved my family. I have no idea what name she goes by. I'm only aware that she may share some kind of connection to the Accursed Healer from Kaede's Village."

"Accursed Healer? You too came for the Accursed Healer?" The motion was subtle, though I managed to perceive the crease of her eyebrows. Her response was similar to the woman's and I couldn't help but wonder what secrets about the Accursed Healer were known to them but not to any outsiders who spread rumors.

"Yes," I answered with a nod.

"Heh, you outsiders amuse me. You believe that the Accursed Healer is your savior? A malicious youkai who slaughters indiscriminately… How can he be the one who saved your family?"

" _He_? No, that can't be it," I paused and emphasized my words with a shake of my head. "My savior is clearly a woman."

"A woman? A _woman_ healer…? Oh, then you _are_ looking for Kikyo." The old lady squinted, her brows drawing together in a display of repulsion. Then with a click of the tongue, she shook her head twice. "You should go back. Go home. This debt of yours can never be repaid... because that woman, Kikyo, is dead."

* * *

 **Translator's Notes (part 2): Based on the reason why I've started this translation, I'm guessing that many of you would've guessed that this fanfic isn't very high on my priority list. But that doesn't imply that I will leave it unconcluded. All it means is that there is no definite update schedule so if you're interested in this story, you may have to occasionally visit my profile page to see its future progress (You can also check on my other stories' progress there too as I do update the page frequently).**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **This one is a surprise update that even I didn't expect myself. I guess that's why it's so short. Well, what can I say? I needed a moment away from my other stories because of a writer's block so I ended up doing some translations.**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And also an additional thank you to fabelliot for reviewing.**

 **fabelliot: Hey there, your support is really appreciated. I'm glad that you're finding this story to be interesting so far. I'll admit that it's somewhat confusing initially because it's suppose to bring a sense of mystery, especially since that is the main dish this fanfic is trying to serve. Oh, and seeing how you love Sesshomaru... well, in this chapter... *wink* *wink***

...

...

...

 **Chapter 2 - The Demon Protector of the Grave**

* * *

"You should go back. Go home. This debt of yours will never be paid... because that woman, Kikyo, is dead."

Her statement resonated inside my head with the impact equivalent to a flash of lightning striking a mountain peak. My mouth dropped open, though not a syllable could be formed. Clamping my lips together took some effort, just as digesting the given information did. When I finally managed to reclaim my thoughts, I compelled my disbelief to manifest in the form of words. "Wh-what did you say? Kikyo… she's passed away?"

"Hmph! It's karmic retribution, I tell you. It's what she deserved after betraying our kind for some youkai. That woman was the cause for her own destruction," The old lady snorted, her eyes glinted with a hint of disdain.

At the mention of the term ' _youkai_ ', my face darkened and I was guided into the past. The culprit responsible for the destruction of my home and the murder of my mother was no doubt a youkai. And the one who arrived timely to save the remainder of my family was a female healer. They had arrived consecutively, one after the other; now that I pondered on it, the timing was almost too perfect to be coincidental. Was it possible that the healer was aligned with the youkai from the start? But if that theory was true, then wouldn't it be counterproductive for him to travel far and wide to steal lives only for her to arrive and save them moments later?

The old lady must've noticed my wondering thoughts, for she cleared her throat to tear me away from my musings and back to the present. With a glance at me that I could only describe as inexplicable, she cracked a smile and continued, "A few miles north of here lies Kikyo's grave. The woman who you buried made it. Well, it's called a grave but there really isn't much to see. Just an old stone tablet and a few lotus flowers. If you want to, you can go over there and show your gratitude. Or you could try to tidy the area a bit. But I'll warn you here and now, you ought to be cautious. That Kikyo is cursed. That woman helped her and looked what happened to her. So if you do decide to get yourself involved with her... hehehe, there really isn't anything I can say but warn you to be careful."

Her tone seemed to have dropped an octave and the eeriness that permeated caused a chill to run down my spine.

"Thank you, obaa-san. I suppose I should head off now. If I find any spare time in the future, I'll certainly come back and visit you again." The uneasiness was quite overwhelming so I quickly excused myself with a polite bow before hurrying off to explore the northern parts of the village.

There were gurgling sounds that followed after my departure. It was impossible to distinguish whether they were laughs or coughs, though I wasn't going to look back for confirmation. There were numerous things about this village that made my spine tingle with uneasiness and that old lady's presence was one of them.

' _What a strange village and a strange granny.'_ If my savior really passed away, then I suppose the most appropriate course of action would be to pay her respect and then quickly depart from this eerie place.

Heeding the old lady's words, I found a path that headed south. For a few miles, I walked on the dirt ground until I came across a monument resting crooked at the side. A small pile of soil gathered in front of it, appearing as lonely and pitiful as the gravestone. There was no name engraved anywhere so I could only assume that the old lady hadn't misguided me and the grave was indeed Kikyo's.

Although it was mildly upsetting to think that this poorly managed resting place was that of my savior's.

Before the site were two lotus flowers that lay scattered. The tips of the petal were showing signs of wilting, a sure indication that there were plucked some time ago and were in the process of dying. Recalling the old lady's words, the only logical candidate that could've left the offering would be the woman who had given me her house.

I moved over towards the grave, intending to swipe away the dust that had accumulated on the stone. However, my hand was halted abruptly in midair when a cold warning, delivered in a monotonous cadence that boasted of authority, sounded behind me.

"Do not approach any closer."

My heart thumped in my ribcage before soaring into my throat. I swiveled around and came face to face with a tall figure. He was the epitome of unparalleled splendor, with a refined countenance that outclassed anyone I knew.

However, one glance and I knew straight away that he was not a human. The flowing mane that trailed down his back was lustrous silver. No human could ever be born with such unnatural hue. Moreover, his eyes were a molten honey color, piercing into me with a glare so chilling that even a volcano could freeze over.

I gulped and averted his gaze, too terrified to do anything else.

"Leave this place. Know that if you don't, I will kill you."

Terror drove wedges into me and I instinctively backed away from him, withdrawing my hand as if zapped by lightning. "W-who are you?"

Not a response came from him, though I was more relieved that he wasn't offended by my impulsive words. He assessed me with his critical eyes for no more than two seconds before losing interest. His gaze drifted downward, towards the tombstone next to me. With his focus elsewhere, I dared to steal a quick glimpse at his face and was just in time to catch the rapid flash of an undecipherable emotion within his sharp orbs.

Could he be someone who shared some kind of a special relationship with Kikyo? Was this the reason why he guarded the area, with the intent of driving away any stranger that tried to disturb the grave?

My rationale begged me to leave before I could incur his wrath. Nonetheless, there was a part of me who permitted curiosity to reign, displacing my terror. If I fled now, I might never understand anything about the one who saved my family. Taking a deep breath, I mustered all my courage and tried to explain my presence. "Ah, this is the grave of my savior. I'm only here to pay my respect. I have no intention of doing anything other than showing my appreciation. So if you could, could you please spare me a few minutes?"

A scowl marred his countenance and for a brief second, I felt like I was looking directly into the face of death. However, it was the fact that he continued to tolerate my existence that I quickly added, "If… if it's a bother… then I'll just collect some flowers from around here as an offering. I hope that... you and your lover would be alright with that."

I didn't think it was possible but his features grew frostier upon my words. My body trembled, as if exposed to a raging storm of howling blizzard. I nearly choked on my own saliva, too tensed to even remember how to swallow.

He opened his mouth to speak, and his tone was as unforgiving as his glinting look. "Make no mistake, human. This is the grave of my enemy."

* * *

 **Next time - The Pond of Purple Lotus Flowers!  
**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has decided to favorite/follow this translated story. Furthermore, I would like to give a moment to offer my appreciation to 8579 and fabelliot for leaving a review.**

 **8579: Hey there again! Thanks for supporting this translation. Yeah, this story is going to be a sad tale, unlike the last one I translated. The ending is pretty much decided at the start and all that's left to tell is how such conclusion was reached and why.**

 **fabelliot: Thank you for your support. This chapter wasn't uploaded as quickly as the last one since I still don't have an arranged schedule for this. However, I am dedicated to finishing it. Also, I guess that does give some time for speculating as the mystery unfolds itself slowly.**

...

...

...

 **Chapter 3 - The Pond of Purple Lotus Flowers! **

* * *

The unexpected presence of the silver-haired youkai marked the end of my visit. In the end, I didn't even manage to achieve what I intended to do.

The week went by and not a single day I received much sleep. The neighboring old lady had a habit of staying awake at night, uttering murmurs that were like forbidden chants. She rambled on but never strayed too far from the words like _'daylight'_ and _'return'_. Although I was uncertain as to whether or not they were relevant to the village's rumors about the Accursed Healer, the fact hardly mattered to me anymore. I would only have to linger around until someone arrived to take the lotus flower. Then, I could leave this eerie village and return home.

With that in mind, I spent the rest of the afternoon searching for the lotus pond that the deceased woman mentioned. Locating it proved to be more difficult than finding Kikyo's grave due to all the twists and bends of the trail. By the time I finally reached the destination, I was greeted by a watery surface that didn't cover much space. It was small, surrounded by a few rocks. The water was clear and serene, undisturbed by any free-flowing stream. Growing in the middle were a few purple lotus flowers, each radiating with a flourishing grace.

It was somewhat exasperating to see them growing right in the center of the pond. Left without much of a choice, I peeled off my shoes and waddled a few steps into the water.

In the instant that the liquid came into contact with my skin, I could perceive a sense of abnormality. At first glance from land, there was nothing remarkably noteworthy about the pond. But upon walking in, I realized that the surface was graced with the presence of a thin layer of mist that delivered a faint sense of comfort. The sensation traveled deep, seeping into the bone marrows and flowing into the heart.

My brain was struck with a sudden notion. The small lotus pond was like an otter, completely stagnant. There was no flowing water. So how was it possible for it to maintain its cleanliness?

There had to be something special about the pond, something that I couldn't fathom. However, I wasn't given much time to mull over the idea as the figure of an unfamiliar woman materialized within my mind. All of my thought processes jammed at the peculiar sight.

She was donned in red and white, and though the attire was rather plain, it was compatible with the calm but distant aura that she seemed to inherently project. Unlike most other women her age, her features were free from cosmetic and instead radiated with a natural beauty that was beyond a human's depictions.

She gazed at me with a tranquil composure, yet I could discern the underlying gentleness that trickled out from her mahogany orbs as they met my eyes. Her head lowered slightly and she spoke in a voice that could only be described as heavenly.

"Please bring him these lotuses on my behalf."

Her words possessed a magical touch that lingered inside my head. They swirled and grew their influence inside of me, prompting me to let slip an approval. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Gathering the lotuses that I had picked, I placed them on the lone table. It was one of the few furnishings that the deceased lady owned and its wooden frame was battered from old age. Accepting that such small deed was the only way of showing my gratitude towards her offered shelter, I finished packing and headed for the old lady's house.

With her permission, I pushed open the door after a few knocks. As usual, she looked at me with her wrinkled features. Although this time, I noticed the unusual way of her gaze. It was inexplicably stateless, lacking the emotions that one should possess.

"Obaa-san?" The premeditated words of farewell were halted and I instead called out in mild concern.

She kept her eyes pinned on me for a few moments before tilting her head as if confused. The next words that left her lips were unexpected and steered my brain in a direction that I could never have predicted. "Is he coming? Has he come?"

" _He_? Who is this _he_? What are you talking about?" I arched an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Youkai… daiyoukai. No… he is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is coming. I've given him his daylight..."

My other eyebrow shot up to join its partner. Despite the perplexing situation, I managed to connect the pieces together. The first thing I realized was that whoever this Sesshomaru was, he was the supposed recipient of Kikyo's letter. But before I could give much of a reaction to the discovery, another comprehension struck me hard. The old lady often mumbled barely cohesive words during the night. If I were to combine them with the context, then the hidden meaning behind those seemingly nonsensical mumbles would surface.

"Obaa-san. Obaa-san, what's going on? What do you mean you've returned Sesshomaru's daylight?"

"Daylight? Yes, that's all. I've given back his daylight. He's been living in the night, in the absence of the light. So… so…" Her voice cracked and she started to cough uncontrollably.

I reached out to pat her back, though the gesture was cut short when she shrank back. She waved her hands in frantic motions in front of her as she withdrew, almost as if she was trying to avoid something sinister.

Her next few statements came between heavy coughs. "He's here. He's coming. He's behind you… Argh, I don't want to see that murderous youkai. If you're planning on leaving, then do it now. Hurry! Leave and never let a single thought linger on the Accursed Healer ever again. You know too much already… Any more and you may end up like me and that dead woman. You'll never be able to go…"

She halted herself and directed her sight behind me, towards somewhere distant. My head slowly rotated to the direction of focus and what entered my vision was a tall outline whose features were mostly obscured by the glaring sunlight outside. Aloof and cold. If those descriptions didn't give his identity away, then it was the long mane of distinctive silver that served as confirmation. It was apparent that the newcomer was the daiyoukai who I had encountered the other day.

He never came through the half-opened door and instead headed into the abode that I had been occupying.

The old lady had called such an awe-inspiring individual a ' _murderous youkai'_. Was he the fabled youkai who slaughtered countless innocence? If so, did it mean that his current apathetic persona was a mere mask for his true malicious nature?

"That youkai… Is he the one you call Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, no mistake… An evil youkai like him is condemnable in nature. He should not be allowed to exist… Oh, what a fool Kikyo was! Such stupid decisions!" The more she spoke, the more agitated she became and her cheeks were highlighted by a tinge of livid red.

"So… does he kill often?" I gulped, licked my bottom lip and asked cautiously. The old lady warned me not to delve deeper, though now that she was willingly spewing forth information, I couldn't help but pry further.

"Often? Ha, too often to count. He used to roam from village to village at night. With no other reason but for his own amusement, he dyed the grounds in a horrifying crimson color. How naïve was Kikyo. She actually thought that if she tried to save as many as she could, then she could remediate Sesshomaru's wrongdoings. Ha, it's so ridiculous that it's laughable!"

At that moment, everything else was left forgotten in the remotest corner of my head as I recalled the tragic night three years ago. Red was the only color I could see, taking the form of bloody corpses and blazing flames. My mother laid before me, her body oozing out a river of crimson. It was a scene that was akin to an apocalypse, one that constantly followed me into my dreams.

"Then—" I paused, a frown stretching across my face as I swiveled my head towards the door. Finding no silhouette, I turned back towards the old lady and asked, "Do you know if he is the one responsible for the destruction of several villages in the eastern parts three years ago?"

The old lady blinked, seemingly lost in her own musings for a few seconds before she finally shrugged a shoulder. Her old bones creaked, though I managed to catch her every word. "He has been to many places. Too many to count. And too many names to remember. I only vaguely know things from Kikyo. Ah, wait… don't tell me your hometown is in the eastern parts. Heh, if so, then I guess you could brand him your enemy."

"If he is the one who destroyed my home, then he is the one who killed my mother and friends," I muttered darkly, inhaling a deep breath to compose myself.

"Is that so? Oh, so this is how things played out." Somehow, I received a faint suspicion that she was genuinely pleased. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, though the impression was short-lived as her brows furrowed moments later and the light in her orbs vanished. In its place were two cloudy surfaces that seemed to swirl and create the obscured outline of a lotus flower.

"No, NO! He used to be different! He's not supposed to be like this! Don't—"

My eyes widened. Such contradictory words pulled me into a world of bewilderment. From my perspective, it was as if she had gone insane. Frankly, I was transitorily convinced that she was under someone's control and that the puppeteer was nearby, watching me. However, that notion was eradicated as I remembered how the deceased woman had once mentioned that the old lady could sometimes be mentally unstable. Perhaps it would be better if I simply overlooked her current oddity.

The old lady grabbed me by my shoulders, her fingers digging into my clothing with a grip that I didn't know was possible. "Go tell him. Go and tell him that he now has his daylight back. So don't kill anymore. There's nothing left… the lotus pond is—"

"Wait a second, obaa-san! You're not being clear. What is this daylight you're talking about? Is it some sort of code?"

"Me? _I'm_ telling you this?" With a dazed look, the old lady shook her head and refuted, "No, not me. I'm not the one. It's Kikyo. She's the one who gave it back to him."

The last sentence was barely articulated when I sensed an irresistible chill. Without needing to turn around, I instinctively knew that there was someone standing behind me. The figure was one with unspoken might, overflowing with a dominating aura and towering over everyone like a supreme lord.

My body's first reaction was to tremble in fear. Forcing my brain to reboot itself, I could just manage to urge myself to move. Painstakingly slow, my head rotated and I came face to face with an expressionless countenance. An impenetrable layer of frost existed within his golden orbs as his eyebrows narrowed to emphasize his contempt. The air he generated was intimidating and uninviting. However, if one could look past it all, then one would be presented with an appearance that was absolutely stunning.

Back at the grave, I had been careful to avert gazes so his features were not something I studied in much detail. However, at such close proximity, I realized that it was not an overstatement to say that his exquisiteness was beyond anything this world could offer. The only one that could be considered worthy to be placed on par with him would possibly be the woman in red and white. If anything, her celestial beauty was also very impressive.

The daiyoukai spared me no more than a glance, his attention apparently on the old lady instead. It was nearly indiscernible but his elegant eyebrows curled even further as he opened his mouth to generate words that were extraordinarily cold. "For three years you have uttered a twisted nonsense. It's about time you relented."


	4. Chapter IIII

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Well, popular or not, this story hasn't been updated for more than one month and so I felt that I just have to get a new chapter translated as soon as possible. Hence, here's a surprise update freshly made. Hope that you'll all enjoy it and I apologize for the wait. And of course, thank you to 8579, and sastra for your lovely reviews.**

 **8579** **: And thank you for your support and patience. Here's another chapter. :D**

 **sastra** **: Hello again! It's great to see you here too. Yeah, the gender is kept ambiguous for some reasons (perhaps for the narrator to be better related to by the readers). It seems the note got lost on its way to Sesshomaru somehow. Well, it is a part of the overall mystery that's going on in the story so solving the message on it is important I suppose. Also, I'm really happy to see you theorizing and being quick to pick up on what's vital. ;)**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 4 - The Healer who Loved… and The Daiyoukai who Hated!**

* * *

Contrary to what I had expected, the old lady let out a silent scream before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the ground. Whether such reaction had stemmed from fear or exhilaration was unknown, though I didn't have the time to deliberate on the matter as I confirmed her condition. Only when I was certain that she was merely unconscious did I release a sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

As concern was replaced with relief, I remembered the newcomer. Taking a wary glimpse behind my shoulder, I noticed that he was lingering close to the door without any apparent care to what had just transpired. Realizing that he wasn't going to provide any aid, I was left with no other alternatives but to carry the old lady to her bed. Such a task would've been unproblematic for demons given their enhanced strength compared to a human's, though it was obvious that I would be met with a flat rejection if I did ask for his help. After all, there was an undeniable sense of dignity that emanated from his form, a proof that he was leagues above commoners like me and the old lady who lived in a shabby old shack.

Once I had tucked the old lady into her cot, I daringly approached the daiyoukai called Sesshomaru. He didn't react as I drew closer, presumably because I was no threat to him. In fact, it was an instinctive knowledge that he could crush me like a bug if I dared to try an act of impudence.

Swallowing my fear towards his imposing presence, I gathered enough courage necessary to begin a conversation. "H-hello again… You… do you always come here for a lotus every year?"

"…"

Since he resorted to saying nothing, I took a deep breath and persisted, "Is there something special about the lotuses? I did sense something odd about the pond…"

"…"

"Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself. I came here from a village in the eastern parts… The place used to be famous but it got destroyed and had to be rebuilt…" I paused with a strong intent in mind and clandestinely searched Sesshomaru's features. One glimpse and I felt a sense of frustration spark, for the intended receiver of my words was being completely indifferent. Without paying me any heed, he was instead focused on the lotus that he was holding in his hand.

The beautiful flower was in his hand. It was in the hand of the one who had spilled so much blood and caused countless grievances...

He was the one responsible. How could he act so uninterestedly, as though he was a mere bystander?! No, even a bystander should be more sympathetic considering the topic at hand!

My frustration bubbled up and morphed into a seething hatred that I struggled to keep contained. Composing myself with numerous deep breaths, I managed to repress the emotion from manifesting outwardly.

As if having sensed my inner turmoil, Sesshomaru suddenly spoke. The impassiveness on his features morphed into a sneer, though his voice was still devoid of any fluctuation. "Now, was that murderous intent aimed at me?"

Instinct kicked in and self-preservation overruled any other notions. My heart felt like it was thumping against the back of my throat and I had to muster every ounce of self-control to talk. "N-no. Of course not."

"Know that your primitive deception is meaningless against me. You're an amateur in the art of deceit." His cool voice, despite being monotonous, sounded clear and with a sharpness that could cut through anything. All the while, he decided to spare me a little of his attention as he guided his golden eyes towards me, as if scrutinizing whether or not I could eventually prove myself as some kind of a challenge to him.

My tongue looped around my dried lips and the moisture allowed me to regain my ability to articulate my words without stuttering. I tried to redirect the topic, averse to letting him steer the direction of the conversation. "I was asked to put the lotus there for someone to pick up afterward. I never thought that it would be you."

Apparently, he held little to no interest in what I was saying for he returned his attention on the purple flower. In all honesty, it was quite infuriating, especially because I possessed neither the strength to overpower him or the intellect to outwit him.

"The woman who originally lived in that house told me to." Nonetheless, I kept talking, if only to see if I could elicit a reaction from his impassive features. Along with that thought was the image of the woman donned in red and white. "Oh… and there was also another woman."

Had I not been studying his reactions intensely, then I would've most likely missed the slightest of a twitch from the daiyoukai's finger. Yet, despite seemingly having some interest, he didn't say anything.

"Do you know her? The woman from the pond filled with lotuses?" I was compelled to continue or risk losing what was probably my last chance. Somewhere along the line, my primary objective seemed to have become a blur. I could no longer differentiate where one motive ended and the other began. Was I on a quest to tear off Sesshomaru's expressionless countenance or was I attempting to solve the mystery behind the village? I found myself with no obvious answer.

In that sense, perhaps it was both.

The daiyoukai's brows furrowed by a margin, as if giving my depiction some consideration. But all in all, he didn't offer much in terms of a response after a long silence.

"The answer is no," he uttered, his voice chilling as always.

"Really? Oh, is that so…" A sense of disappointment welled up inside of me as I realized that his answer led me straight to a dead end. Having anticipated more, I felt whatever glimmer of hope I had trampled on by an imaginary foot. I heaved a heavy sigh and muttered, "A black-haired woman wearing red and white. She was so memorizing that it's impossible to forget once you've laid your eyes on her."

His index finger twitched in a barely noticeable manner once more, before he masked the action completely by flexing his claw. "Do you dare imply that I am _lying_?"

Along with those words came an intimidating glare, almost as if he was daring me to protest and thus giving him the perfect motivation to rip me apart with his claws. Too terrified to tempt him further, I hastily averted a direct confrontation and changed my phrasing.

"Then… how did you and Kikyo come to know each other?"

As soon as I finished my question, the temperature plummeted with a frostiness that was unprecedented. A spark of animosity lit up, with an intensity that proved to be almost suffocating from within the worn-out hut.

It was as if the name, Kikyo, was a taboo that should never be permitted to be spoken in his presence.

"Do not make me repeat myself again," he said with a clear intention of getting his message through to me. "She was an enemy of mine."

I licked my dried lips with obvious care. Somewhat tentative to continue, I mustered enough courage to probe a little more. "But you two… you two used to be different, right? W-why else would she leave a message for you if you really were enemies?"

There wasn't any expression visible on Sesshomaru's features, though I could sense the overwhelming aura that was latched with the intent to kill. His sharp golden eyes bore into me and with his menacing gaze came a demand that was presented to me with no options but to supply him with a satisfying answer.

Making a daring assumption as to what he kept unannounced, I continued, "Following the… tragic event that happened to my village years ago was the arrival of a young healer, who saved many of the injured, including my brothers. After she left my village days later, my father found a lost note and on it—"

"Where is it?"

The interruption came unpredicted and I was left momentarily lost. Then upon registering the meaning of his words, I recalled the small pack that was slung on my back. I crouched down and removed it before rummaging for the needed content. When my fingers brushed against the smooth surface of the chest amongst the two sets of clothes I had, I shoved the lid aside and pulled out the note. Somewhat afraid by the idea that he would rip it to shreds, I reluctantly handed Sesshomaru the piece of item. "This is what Kikyo left behind. If your relationship with her is all that you claimed, then why would she write this to you?"

His golden orbs flickered across the paper. There wasn't even the slightest change on his impassive features as he finished browsing it. In all honesty, it was discouraging to see that he didn't even seem the least fazed. However, when he finally opened his mouth, the sentence that left his lips was devoid of the usual contempt. If anything, he almost sounded somewhat puzzled by something that only he could interpret from the note he was clenching onto.

"Why indeed. For as long as I am able to recall, such a note could be found on me every night. For what purpose did that woman have? Did she intend to mock me, _Sesshomaru_?" Even if the biggest reaction was that of narrowed eyebrows, there was no hiding the undertones of irritation and confusion coiled around his words. When it became obvious that I could supply no further information that was of any use to him, he spun on his heels and departed without another word.

Confronted by a mixture of surprise and uncertainty, I could only stand idly and stare at the note that the daiyoukai had dropped. I remained motionless, trying to gather my thoughts even long after the door was clicked shut upon his exit.

Despite having risked my life and presumably having several years of my lifespan taken off me from the terrifying encounter, I was not much closer to solving the mystery that lingered on my mind, one that refused to disperse regardless of my brain's ongoing protests.


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Sorry about the big delay, everyone. But I'm back and I'm hoping to get this story finish with its translations soon, especially since I can now spare some additional time focusing on this tale. With that said, I'll continue to ask for everyone's patience.**

 **Also, thank you to 8579 and Sonzai Taz for offering a review for the last chapter. Your support is kindly appreciated.**

 **8579** **: I'm glad to see that you're interested in this story and SessKik's relationship. Don't worry, the mysteries will be unraveled soon. I hope that you'll look forward to it.**

 **Sonzai Taz** **: Yeah, things are a little complicated in the beginning but everything should become clear once more clues are dug up. Thanks for your support and sorry about the late update.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 5 - Kikyo's Gravestone**

* * *

My initial hope that Sesshomaru would be willing to discuss about Kikyo after showing him her letter was crashed into little specks. He found zero interest in continuing any form of discussion with me. If I hadn't known about his apathetic attitude earlier, then I would've believed that he was actually making an attempt in dodging the topic.

So the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kikyo as well as the former's reasons for loathing the latter lingered in my mind as an unsolved mystery.

There were too many puzzles regarding the occurrences in Kaede's Village. The house owner's demise, the random ramblings from the old lady, the divine lotus pond, and the bloodthirsty youkai – all of these seemed to be tied with the healer Kikyo, who acted like a key to the chest of secrets.

With so many sources to confront, I was at a loss as to where to begin. However, as my nagging curiosity continued to be amplified by questions, I felt that it was imperative that I visited Kikyo's grave once more, at least before giving up and returning home.

The lotuses I had placed in front of the tomb were completely withered so I tossed them aside. In all honesty, the offering hadn't made the grave appear any less dreary. The stone itself was bland and the site was so barren that it was pitiful. It tugged at my heartstrings, no matter how long I tried to get my brain to become accustomed to the sight.

Regardless of how the world judged her and her supposed betrayal of her own kind, she did save my family.

Yet, there was nothing I could do to repay her with…

Or perhaps I could secretly tidy up her resting place. Although there was no way she would ever know, it would at least serve to soothe my own conscience.

With that notion, I tentatively looked around, searching for any signs of white.

"Sesshomaru?"

Only silence answered my call. There was neither a voice nor a sense of overwhelming authority that announced the daiyoukai's presence.

Had he already left the village now that he had gotten the lotus he had come for? Although it remained a curious thought as to why a prideful warrior like him would want a flower in the first place. From what I could gather, it appeared that his action was due to a prearranged agreement. The first person my mind drifted towards was the deceased woman who owned the house, though it was difficult to believe it would be her. After all, she seemed far too normal for someone like Sesshomaru to take much notice of. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if the daiyoukai disregarded her completely, let alone make some kind of deal with her.

If so, then the only potential candidate left was the woman donned in red and white. From the way that she had sounded her request, it wouldn't be farfetched to state that she was connected to Sesshomaru in some way.

But the pondering couldn't get me far; the exact truth was still out of my reach. Hence, I halted my train of thought and pulled up my sleeves. Now that I had ascertained that Sesshomaru was elsewhere, there was no one preventing me from initiating my plan.

The first thing I decided to do was find a replacement for the weathered stone. Uncertain as to whether or not Sesshomaru would return, I hurried to the first place that I knew had the object of my desire.

By now, I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me that there was indeed a mystic aura enveloped the lotus pond. Not only did the pure water shimmer like crystals but the flowers and stones that surrounded the pond were also different from their usual counterparts. The stone that I chose had odd spiral-like patterns that danced across the polished and reflective surface. In all honesty, it was more like an expensive jade than a stone.

Deeming that it was a better substitution, I carried the beautiful object back and was immensely relieved when the area was devoid of another person. Mumbling a quick prayer and hoping that I wouldn't disturb my savior's spirit, I promptly got to work under the sun's observation.

Since the old stone was lodged into the hard soil, it had taken a while for me to loosen it. But just as I was about to roll it away, my fingers brushed against something pointy underneath the circular dent.

My interest piqued, I took a peek and noticed that it was the corner of what appeared to be a small box. One of its edges was protruding slightly from the soil, with the rest of it buried underneath the raised mount of the tomb. The first thought that transpired was that the content inside was Kikyo's ashes after her body was cremated. Nonetheless, the fact that a small old box was used instead of a cremation urn prompted additional inquiries. No matter how much the healer was detested by the villagers who had prepared the grave, surely they wouldn't dare risk disrespecting the deceased like this.

I brushed away the dirt on it and lifted it out from the soil.

The box that sat perfectly on my palm was made of wood that appeared to be crafted by inexperienced hands. Judging by how light it was, I made a speculation that it was some sort of a tiny trinket that perhaps Kikyo had treasured and was therefore buried along with her.

If so, then wouldn't the content offer some clues as to what kind of person the healer was during her life? Although piqued, I remembered to articulate my apologies before sating my curiosity and opening the wooden box.

Inside, I found a folded stack of paper that was tinged with yellow from age. The characters marked by ink were delicate and filled with a sense of dignified grace. It was a unique style that was difficult to describe with words, though it was not the first time I had been exposed to it. There was no doubt that the one my father picked up was a part the collection. In fact, just glimpse at who the letters were addressed to was an adequate validation.

These were the letters that Kikyo wrote when she was still alive, all intended to have Sesshomaru as the receiver.

 _Sesshomaru, my journey has taken me to a fishing village in the west. Kaede's Village is some distance away. I estimate a fortnight on foot. The people in this village are free-spirited. They assume their daily routine early and retire prior to nightfall._

 _Sesshomaru, it's the middle of winter and Kururugi Village has been left deserted. Not a trace of snow touches its barren soil. The only companion is that of an endless cold. If fate permits, I wish to venture towards the north to witness a land of snow. A place where whiteness stretches as far as I can see; wouldn't that be a sight to behold?_

Each letter contained a paragraph about the travesties of her life. Occasionally, she would describe the sights in her travels and jot down her feelings. At other times, she would simply report her whereabouts and what she had been doing. If they weren't all addressed to Sesshomaru, then perchance I would've mistaken it as a journal of a woman who was gentle, quiet, and placid in nature.

It was a rough estimate, but I believed there were about two hundred or so of these letters. Flipping through the pile, I was bemused to discover that her calligraphy was becoming messier and portrayed a sense of lethargy the further down I got. Was it due to the lack of interest? Or did some other factor influence her?

There was certainly no time to browse through each one and my primary objective wasn't to analyze them. Finding precedence in tidying my savior's grave before sunset, I returned the stash of paper into the box and tucked it into my clothing.

I got to work and began to engrave characters onto the new stone I brought.

* * *

 **More Translator's** **Notes: I'm setting a goal to get another chapter done by this week. So hopefully, I'll return to this story soon! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Alright! I was able to keep true to my words and update in time. I do hope that all of you will continue to enjoy and support this story despite its irregular updates. Also, I would like to say a big thank you fabelliot, 8579, and Littlety for your reviews.**

 **fabelliot** **: I'm back with the updates. Sorry for making you wait for so long, though I haven't forgotten about this story.**

 **Yes, it does look like that Sesshomaru isn't planning on guarding the grave 24/7. Well, that's Sesshomaru for you; he's only ever doing things that he feels like doing.**

 **8579** **: Here's an update! Sorry about the length of the last one and quite possibly this one. This tale is supposed to be short and so the chapters are actually not all that lengthy in general.**

 **Littlety** **: Hello there! It really is great to see a new reader around. It is unfortunate that Kikyo is already gone from the beginning. But hey, at least Sesshomaru is still around… though SessKik doesn't look too promising at this point. :(**

 **I'm really glad to see that you're so intrigued by the mysteries and have come up with key questions. For now, I won't say anything that could spoil you; those questions should get answered by the end of the story.**

 **Btw. thank you for reviewing First Sight, Yet Nostalgic and One Thousand and One. ;)**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 6 - The Daiyoukai's True Nature!**

* * *

"Eh? Who are you?" In all honesty, I hadn't expected anyone to be around. So the inquiry left my lips before it could properly register in my brain. Although upon its articulation, I found a strong desire to be inquisitive because of the sight that I was granted with.

"…" The woman whose dark eyes met my gaze remained in silence.

Not discouraged, I repeated my question with a firmness that was lacking before. Perhaps it was due to having dealt with a certain individual who carried an overbearing and dominant aura, but I found myself able to persist without any difficulties.

Noticing my disinclination to leave the question unanswered, she at last opened her mouth to indulge me. "…I'm nothing more than a traveler passing by. You need not mind me."

"Oh. Then, why is it that you've loitered around? Is there something here that captures your interest?"

The woman standing bare feet near the edge of the lotus pond heaved a soundless sigh and I noticed the sorrow that flashed briefly on her attractive features. It was no understatement to state that she was beyond stunning. Apart from her looks, the white on her clothing was a great contrast to the luxuriant raven tresses that descended her back, which served to amplify her natural beauty.

Perhaps it was because of the color of the eyes and hair but she reminded me a lot of the woman who I saw, the one donned in red and white. If I had to be metaphoric, then it was as if both women were heavenly paintings created by the same artist using the same brush and had life breathed into them. The only major difference I could identify was that the woman before me seemed more like a warrior with a great sense of honor than a healer with a delicate touch.

"It's nothing. I was thinking how beautiful these lotuses are," she said softly. Returning her sight on the pond, another quiet sigh escaped her lips. It was so subtle that had I not been drilling my wholehearted attention onto her, then surely I would've missed it.

"Forgive me if I seem impolite, but why do you seem like you're sad? When one is captivated by something beautiful, shouldn't they be feeling happy?"

"…" She didn't bother to turn her gaze on me. However, there was no denying that she was giving my words some serious contemplation, as if trying to figure out if she should continue our short conversation or let it drop awkwardly. Fortunately for me, she selected the latter. "I'm reminiscing about someone who was close to me."

Reminiscing at a place filled with lotuses? Almost straight away, my mind flew to the one best associated with the purple flowers. "Could it be… that you know about the woman who appeared in this pond?"

There was apparently enough to capture her full interest as the woman whipped her head around and regarded me with widened eyes. The surprise only lasted for a few seconds before she recovered her composure and her expression reverted to its usual tranquility.

"You've seen her too," she noted, "Did she ask you to deliver lotuses?"

My eyebrows shot up as I realized that I was finally getting into some leads about the mystery. "You knew… Don't tell me, are you—"

"No, she wouldn't ask me. I'm different from you." Her head lowered slightly and she gave a dismissive wave in my direction. "If there's nothing else you seek, then you should head back."

Once again, I was met with a despondent rejection. It seemed that no matter who I approached, any who seemed at least aware of the occurrences with the village refused to share anything. Was it due to the fact that I was an outsider? Regardless, I had no plans of returning empty-handed this time. "The person in this pond, who is she? How can she enter my mind?"

No reply, though I was pretty much accustomed to the lack of response by now. I took a deep breath and continued, "Is she the one they called Kikyo? Do you k—"

"Who are you?" The woman in white reacted upon the mention of the name and she cut in with a tone that was harshly demanding. For a moment, her level of intimidation rivaled Sesshomaru's and I was nearly overcome with the urge to bolt.

Forcefully shoving aside my instinctive reaction, I planted my feet on the ground to show her my defiant stance. "Yes, I'm an outsider from a village in the east. I have come seeking Kikyo, who saved my family."

"…Kikyo's grave," she said, suddenly changing the topic. "Was it you?"

As that had come out of nowhere, the gears inside my head jammed for a moment before I could collect my scattered thoughts. It then hit me that she was referring to the gravestone that I had made. I nodded modestly, not having planned on taking any form of credit for the task.

For the first time, I witnessed a smile gracing her lips. It was frankly a gorgeous sight and had the influence to shift the atmosphere to a gentler touch. "Is that so? Then I thank you for your consideration and effort."

"Ah, no need!" I lifted my hands up and waved them around frantically to emphasize my point. "It's the most I can do for her. And to be honest, I was afraid that Kikyo will get mad at me for disrupting her rest."

The woman shook her head once to ease my concern. When she spoke, her voice was blessed with a tenderness that sounded like a soothing melody to my ears. "There's no way Kikyo will get angry at you. It's quite the opposite, actually."

"Hey… you speak as if you know her really well." I couldn't deny that there was a part of me that was taking the change in her attitude to my advantage. However, the need to at least gather some knowledge about what was going on behind the scene was so overwhelming that I couldn't resist utilizing my first offered chance.

If the woman knew what I was thinking and the moment of shame that crossed my face, then she didn't comment on them. Instead, she spun on her feet until she was fully facing me. It was then that I noticed the sword strapped to her left side, which I thought complimented her tremendously for some reason. Perhaps that was why I had a distinctive hunch to compare her to a warrior.

"Naturally, I would understand my apprentice. My name is Midoriko. I'm Kikyo's sensei."

* * *

I followed Midoriko for an hour or so until we at last came to a stop at her dwelling. It was a simple wooden hut next to a source of water. Similar to the river and the flowers that dotted the banks, the road was filled with twists and bends. If not for Midoriko's guidance, I would probably never have found my way to such a remote place.

"There's nothing much in this old abode of mine. However, if there's something that interests you, you may take it." That was the first thing Midoriko said to me after gesturing at a wooden chair.

Although I took the seat, I didn't know exactly how to respond. Was offering the furniture or cottage to strangers a customary sign of hospitability in this village? While it did make me feel privileged, I didn't wish to appear greedy. Besides, I couldn't imagine hurling an entire house back home as a souvenir to my family. Hence, I let the kindness go unanswered and instead turned to look around the interior of the house.

"Now…" The door gently closed with her touch and she found a spot on a chair opposite of me, with an old table separating us. "For your generous deed, I shall tell you what I know about those two. You're curious, are you not?"

It bewildered me with how direct she was. After having been denied the truth by so many, I was somewhat stunned to realize that this was how the answer would be disclosed to me. It was so simple… yet, I didn't know what to make of it after everything I had tried.

"Uh, y-yes. I do want to know." Hesitation gripped me momentarily before I wrestled out of its grip. Grabbing the box that I had tucked underneath my outer layer, I pulled open the lid and handed the stack of letters to her. "I accidentally found one of these when I was cleaning Kikyo's grave."

Midoriko browsed through them, a growing frown marring her fair features.

"I also have a note like these ones from three years ago that my father found. From what was written on it, it seemed like Sesshomaru and Kikyo were… well, in a really good relationship. Yet, when I encountered Sesshomaru by Kikyo's grave the other day, he—"

"You saw Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," I nodded quickly, "But he told me that—"

"—that Kikyo was an enemy of his, correct?" Midoriko's eyes dodged the pile of papers as she articulated the question, her voice low and filled with a hint of great sorrow. Despite the inquiry, there was a sense of woeful certainty that I could detect. It was as if she had also been a recipient of Sesshomaru's harsh words.

"So, was Sesshomaru telling the truth? Or was there much more to their relationship than he deems?"

The hand that she was using to flip through the pile ceased its movement. Noticing the subtle change, I instinctively peeked at the letter she was reading. Alas, there was nothing I could comprehend. Aside from being upside down, the fact that the ink mark was light and fainted meant that it was impossible for me to directly interpret the source that had affected Midoriko. However, there was an inkling that she must've come to the conclusion that I had reached– that Kikyo seemed to lack the energy to continue writing as the time went on.

"What a stubborn yet determined child," Midoriko sighed and placed the letters onto the table. There was the briefest of moments where she looked like she was reminiscing before her dark eyes flashed with alertness. Still in a seated position, she tilted her head towards the closed door. "Sesshomaru, I know you're outside. Since you're here, you should come in."

My eyebrows shot up and I whipped my head in the direction that had attracted Midoriko's attention. My line of vision had just been shifted towards the door when it was pushed open by an invisible storm of youki. Following the display of power that left me flabbergasted was Sesshomaru's form as he appeared before us, his handsome countenance impassive.

"S-Sesshomaru! Since when did you get here?"

"While I'm thankful that you've abated your demonic energy to avoid stirring a commotion, I am still able to sense a faint trace of your presence lingering outside," Midoriko said as she met Sesshomaru's intense golden orbs unflinchingly with her mahogany ones. "I do not expect you to remember who I am. However, as the matter of discussion does concern you, I believe it is in your best interest to stay and listen."

Not a reply came from Sesshomaru, who merely stared at us with a cold expression. Despite it not being the first time, my body still felt a shiver acting up from being exposed to his frosty gaze. In all honesty, it was like the daiyoukai was a supreme lord inspecting some ants that had gotten on his boots. I was nothing more than a bug to him, who he could effortlessly crush on a whim.

Whereas I was thoroughly intimidated and was trying not to show it, Midoriko appeared unfazed. She took his silence as a cue to begin and the next few sentences that were uttered struck me like a lightning bolt.

"Alright, listen well. It matters not if you are disinclined to believe me, but I do intend to tell you the truth. You, Sesshomaru, perished in a fierce battle that happened a decade ago."


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **I would like to thank Littlety, fabelliot, Guest, and 8579 for your reviews. As for the several guest reviews that produced a random string of numbers, all I can say is that I cannot make any sense of them so I'm completely at a loss as to how I should respond to them.**

 **Littlety** **: Here it is! The big reveal that I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. Sesshomaru's status is going to be confirmed in this chapter, as is the mystery that has been puzzling all of us.**

 **Haha, I'm happy that there are parts of this story that can be amusing. It's overall a heavy/sad story so it's a good that you can find a switch of pace.**

 **Yep, the narrator (our OC) is supposed to be a bystander that won't be doing much other than acting as a means of revealing the true story behind the scene.**

 **fabelliot** **: Is Sesshomaru a ghost? Now that's the real question, isn't it? Don't worry, all will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Guest** **: It pleases me whenever I see speculations since it shows that the story is engaging enough for the readers. Well, this chapter will deliver you the answers to your questions so I'll avoid answering them now. ;)**

 **8579** **: Yeah, I agree that the story does seem quite odd at first, with little clues as to where it is going. However, I'm glad that you've continued with it and are now regaining interest. After this chapter, everything should piece together and form a complete story. I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 7 - Feelings Fall Short!**

* * *

"What?!" In the short interim upon Sesshomaru's sudden appearance, my heart was subjected to another shock. As my face paled, I stole a wary glimpse at the daiyoukai who had folded his arms across his chest. To my utter amazement, I noticed that while his exterior hadn't altered in the slightest, there was an odd shimmer in his golden orbs that suggested he wasn't as unperturbed as what he was portraying.

I licked the corners of my drying lips and gulped, "But… doesn't that i-imply that Sesshomaru is an undead?"

Midoriko passed me a look but didn't reply. Perchance she thought it was supposed to be a rhetorical question for she proceeded with her recount. "A decade ago, several areas of human settlements were terrorized by a mass of youkai. In order to settle the crisis, powerful exorcists were gathered from around the continent. Their cooperation led to the extermination of countless youkai. Eventually, there were only daiyoukai left, though they opted to take flight from the mainland to avoid a confrontation. You, Sesshomaru, were the only who opposed their decision, deeming it as cowardice that was beneath you. You chose to confront hundreds of high-level exorcists. For three day and three nights the battle raged on, until you exhausted all your powers. To prevent your possible resurrection, the exorcists destroyed your body. Without a vessel that could accommodate your youki, revival would've been impossible."

"Then how did he…?" I began to speak, but then left my syllables hanging. My head was spinning from all the information being told and I was compelled to supply a gentle massage to my temple with my thumb and index finger.

"Kikyo and I were in one of the victimized villages when we were invited to attend the gathering of the exorcists. At first, they were reluctant to approach us because of Kikyo's propinquity with the youkai race. Although she too was a miko with an enormous potential, she was scorned by the world because of it," Midoriko sighed and shook her head, as if lost in a reflection that left her drenched in melancholy. "Kikyo had been confident, too confident in fact. She believed that Sesshomaru would manage to escape unaided. After having refused to partake in the event, she hid in the village and waited for the commotion to settle. However, things didn't play out as she had hoped. She was lost in an ocean of grief when the news of his demise arrived. Possessed by remorse and an unhealthy obsession, she rummaged through the battlefield for his body."

"If Sesshomaru's body had been destroyed at that point, I would imagine that she found nothing. Then how did she eventually locate a suitable vessel?" With my brain kicking into gear and working fervently to digest the story, another inquiry took shape and I voiced it without a moment's delay.

There was a short silence before Midoriko answered in a low voice. "No ordinary human or youkai could manage to house a powerful soul like Sesshomaru's. She searched for several years and bore no success."

"Kikyo was a strong miko… A vessel for Sesshomaru's soul… No ordinary human or youkai…" I mumbled, finding the hand that was previously on my temple now resting underneath my chin. Based on the facts I was given, I assembled them all together and a convincing conclusion came to me. My eyes widened and the words flew out of my mouth in a stuttering manner. "S-she… Don't t-tell me she used her own b-body!"

"Yes." Closing her eyes in apparent exasperation, Midoriko proceeded with her elaboration after confirming my suspicion. "While it is true that Kikyo was a prodigy with immense spiritual powers, she was a mortal all the same. Due to the unusual circumstances of Sesshomaru's rebirth, it was critical for Kikyo to support Sesshomaru's youki with not only her spiritual energy but also her vitality. She lasted for three years before her demise."

A wave of sadness hit me in a mighty slam and I didn't know what to think. The only responses that could be produced were the gritting motion of my teeth biting into my lip and the knitting motion of my brows. _'Is that how she died…?'_

"Furthermore, the art of resurrection was tabooed for a reason. It is unnatural for a body to possess two souls. Hence, their souls were separated, with Kikyo claiming the body in the day and Sesshomaru in the night. Possibly due to his unstable resurrection, but I discovered later on that whenever the latter emerged as the body's host, he would be dominated by an abnormal craving for bloodshed. At the very least, that was how it was in the beginning."

"So the rumors from outside of Kaede's Village are actually true," I said softly and recited the accounts that I had heard about during my travels to the village. "The Accursed healer takes the appearance of a beautiful woman and treats any sick or injured while under the brilliance of the sun. But when exposed to the shimmering light of the moon, she transforms into a bloodthirsty youkai who slaughters innocence…"

"Yes, that is the sad truth."

"This… this is…" Unable to find an appropriate adjective to describe the tragic tale, I was struggling to formulate a sentence when something else materialized into my head. "…But then why doesn't he seem to know Kikyo? And why would he… consider her his enemy?"

"They are valid questions. Why don't you ask Sesshomaru yourself?" Midoriko slid a glance towards the daiyoukai and received only silence in return. As if expecting the latter's lack of response in advance, she gave a humorless smile and shook her head. "As I've explained, there were various problems with the ritual. Aside from the ones mentioned, the revived individual does not possess the memories of their previous life."

"Nothing… nothing at all?" I spun my head towards the daiyoukai in question, my eyes beseechingly searching his cold features for a sign of recollection.

"It would bring me some relief if he could recall even the slightest about Kikyo." I rotated my attention back to Midoriko upon hearing her voice and was just in time to witness the heart-wrenching and bitter smile that was plastered on her face.

"But if he can't remember anything about Kikyo, then why—"

"—why would he despise her?" Her dark orbs flashed with a grievance that she seemed adamant to mask beneath her collected façade. "Sesshomaru, I may not comprehend the reasons for your hatred. However, these were the words of the woman who loved you with all of her heart."

"…" He didn't open his mouth, though the way that his eyebrows were knitted tightly together showed some sort of rare emotional conflict.

"I'll repeat her exact words. _It must confuse him greatly, to wake in an unfamiliar place with no recollections of who he is and unable to witness the light of day. As time passes, he finds his youki weakening because of my deteriorating body. His only connection with the world is through a series of notes I've provided him. Yet, he will never locate me, the one who is responsible for his misfortune. If you consider his perspective, I believe it is natural for him to despise me. My only hope is that I will one day return his daylight and that he may gather faint recollections of me_." With that said, Midoriko lowered her head slightly and allowed her dark bangs to shield her face from the rest of the world.

None of us spoke for a while and the silence draped over the room like a heavy blanket.

My gaze flew over to Sesshomaru, who had been standing motionlessly since the beginning. There was no apparent reaction from him. Apart from the fact that his brows were furrowed, there was no other indication about what he could possibly be thinking. As such, it was beyond my ability to even guess the content of the thoughts that were occupying his mind.

The minutes ticked away like a crawling snail before Midoriko finally shattered the eerie quietness. "Sesshomaru, can you tell me the reason for your animosity towards Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply straight away. Instead, I watched as he fixed his gaze on Midoriko's face before slowly granting her an answer. In spite of everything, his tone was still dauntingly chilling and had the ability to send a shiver down my spine. "The woman is correct. From the moment I became self-aware, I knew there were complications regarding my body. On several occasions, I was informed that I would transform into a woman in red and white at dawn. Setting aside her apparent connection with my amnesia and my weakening youki, the fact that this human woman dares to purloin my time is a reason to elicit my resentment."

"So she became your enemy…" I muttered darkly, my hands rolling into fists.

Sesshomaru gave an indifferent huff, presumably having noticed my flaring sense of discontent but not paying it any heed. "I used what she left me each night to pursue her. Her scent led me to that grave three years ago."

His coldhearted attitude was gritting on my nerve. Nevertheless, I understood the futility of lashing out and demanding for at least a hint of sympathy. Against his impassiveness, reacting with a fierce temper would only make me look like a fool. That aside, I didn't think I possessed the courage to attempt a direct confrontation with the daiyoukai. Taking a few deep breaths to ease my irritation, I turned my focus to the one unexplained mystery that had been nagging me.

"Midoriko-san… do you know what Kikyo's motive was when she planted the pond with lotuses? And why does she request others to give one to Sesshomaru every year around this time?"

Sesshomaru looked emotionless as always but the way that his eyes drilled into Midoriko was a demand for an explanation. Such an intense reaction coming from him; as expected, he would care more about his abnormal condition than the woman who he had forgotten. It was natural, so perfectly natural. And yet, it left a bitter taste on the tip of my tongue.

Midoriko sighed and kept her head lowered. "Kikyo has passed away. Without her spiritual powers to sustain Sesshomaru's youki, his demise would've quickly followed hers. The lotus pond is the only reason he still stands before us, alive."

"What?" Despite having been a recipient of some disturbing news today, I still couldn't prevent myself from letting out a startled gasp. "Those lotuses are supposed to extend Sesshomaru's life?"

"Not long after Sesshomaru's resurrection, Kikyo must've fathomed his plight and sought to find a solution before both of their lives were placed in jeopardy. She transferred half of her powers into a lotus pond. Henceforth, purple lotuses, infused with her pure aura, would blossom instead of the usual white ones." Having satisfied my curiosity, Midoriko lifted her chin and turned her head slightly to regard Sesshomaru. "I'm sure you've comprehended by now, Sesshomaru. The source of your life lies within the lotuses that Kikyo prepared for you."

Not a word was uttered by Sesshomaru as he uncrossed his arms and allowed them to hang by his sides. From my angle, I could just perceive the hands mostly concealed by his sleeves curled into fists.

"Surely you must've noticed that you cannot leave this village without a lotus. If you did, your body will be subjected to insufferable pain and you would have difficulties breathing, let alone fighting. This is why you find the necessity to come back every year for the lotuses. For why else would a powerful daiyoukai like yourself be captivated by some delicate flowers?"

The daiyoukai's jaws visibly tightened, a clear indication that Midoriko had hit the nail with her remark.

"As for Kikyo… the last I saw of her was more than half a year prior to her passing. So when I saw these letters…" Midoriko paused and pointed a finger at the stack of lonely papers sitting on the table before her. "…I was able to envision her condition back then. Both of you should've seen it. The calligraphy becomes more disorientated down the pile… until she no longer possessed the strength to hold the quill."

The description involuntarily brought my mind into my imagination. In my mind's eye, I could discern a scrawny and weak woman sitting by a table. Her lonesome form was a depressing sight as she struggled to drag her writing tool across the little strip of paper. What should've come easily for any healthy individuals was taking every ounce of her strength.

" _What a stubborn yet determined child."_ That was what Midoriko had commented forlornly when she was looking through the notes. It was then that it clicked and I finally understood the meaning behind those words.

"That's their tale from an observer's perspective… I do not know the full extent of their relationship. All I could distinguish was that they were close. However, at present, the only one who knew the details has taken them to her grave. There is nothing more I can say in this regards." No sooner had Midoriko finished did my ears catch the flapping sounds of fluttering sleeves. Swiveling my head around, I saw that Sesshomaru had already spun his body around and was already a step out of the door.

"Sesshomaru." Perhaps it was the dissatisfaction of seeing him leave without a second thought but Midoriko halted his footsteps with a call. She lifted her head, her eyes shimmering with a profound feeling that I couldn't properly identify. Nonetheless, there was a touch of anticipation in her soft voice as she directed an inquiry to the cold daiyoukai who had his back turned on her. "Can you recall anything about Kikyo? Her appearance? Her voice? Anything at all?"

I stared intensely at his back, almost drilling my gaze into him. His indifferent attitude had inspired much loathing, yet I could not and dared not display such a feeling.

His silence left me restlessly. An eternity seemed to have transpired during the few seconds that he refused to articulate the answer that would fulfill our hope.

"There's none." Uttered in his low and monotonous voice were words that drove away any expectations and left me faced with the cold reality.

My mouth hung opened and I was at a loss as he departed. His lustrous silver mane radiated in the sunlight as he disappeared from my vision.

"B-but…!" I couldn't even manage to formulate a coherent sentence.

"It was nothing more than disillusioned optimism," Midoriko sighed, "You cannot place the blame on him. Their tale may be a tragic one… but as he cannot recall, he considers it as nothing more than a silly narrative of someone irrelevant to him. In time, perhaps he would even dismiss our conversation."

As pitiless as it was, that was indeed the sad truth. Her love, her obsession, her lotuses—everything that was about Kikyo would eventually disappear. It was only a matter of time before their tale become nothing more than a speck of dust in a forgotten part of history.

* * *

 **More Translator's Notes: There's only one more chapter to go until the end… Although strictly speaking, there are two or three more chapters that give extra details to SessKik's past as well as additional information from Midoriko. Well, they are not necessary for coherence but they may add to the bigger picture of things. So my question is… are you interested in them?**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Despite my best effort, it is still not perfectly translated by any means. There will also be occasional rephrasing for added cohesiveness and merged chapters to reinforce length. However, I will try to keep everything as consistent with the original work as possible.**

 **Alright, here it is! This is the last chapter that concludes the main parts of this story. However, as most of you wanted the two additional chapters, I've decided to translate them. While I can't give you the exact timeframe of when I'll get them done, I will do my best to get them up as soon as possible. So please refer to my profile for any updates regarding them.**

 **And just a little trivia here (since I do know where to mention it) - purple lotus flowers can be used to symbolise ascension, enlightenment or rebirth.**

 **Guest** **: Your wish is my command. ;) I'll be translating the two chapters as soon as I can.**

 **Indeed, Kikyo was willing to sacrifice everything she had for Sesshomaru. The tragic thing though is that the latter couldn't remember anything.**

 **Just like what happened with the narrator during the story, Kikyo's spirit will manifest in front of a person and request them to deliver the lotus flowers to Sesshomaru. The woman who had offered her house to the narrator and the old lady were the ones asked in the previous years and that's why those two have some clues as to what's going on.**

 **fabelliot** **: Yes, it's just sad that Sesshomaru doesn't realize that Kikyo is the one who gave him a new life and instead believes that she is his enemy because of his condition.**

 **And once again, thank you for the continuous support you offer me for all of my stories.**

 **Alliy** **: Okay, the two additional chapters will be my next goal. And thank you for your support. :D**

 **Littlety** **: Unfortunately, this tale was already a tragic one from the beginning. But as for Sesshomaru's memories, I think the author intentionally wanted it to be ambitious because it was never explicitly stated whether or not he regained them.**

 **Glad to hear that you'll take whatever SessKik I'll throw at you. Although, honestly, I would too since the shipping is just so amazing. Definitely my OTP!**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 8 – Flowers Flourishing with Affection **

* * *

With the mystery behind the Accursed Healer solved, there was no reason for me to stay in Kaede's Village any longer. Hence, I decided to make one last trip to the lotus pond. I had hoped that I would somehow be able to bid my savior a final farewell, so it took me by surprise when it was Sesshomaru who I saw upon my arrival.

My feet instinctively grounded to a halt and I stopped a few meters from the pond. What entered my vision was the daiyoukai leaning against a tree next to the calm water. A gentle breeze picked out a few petals from the lotuses and made them sway around his stunning form, with his long silver tresses dancing in rhythm to nature's call.

It was so memorizing that I couldn't find the heart to disrupt the scene. In fact, I found the urge to store what I was seeing into my memory.

By some miracle, Sesshomaru appeared oblivious to my presence, seemingly asleep.

I tiptoed over towards him with great caution while holding my baggage steady. Apprehension grasped my stomach and every breath I made sounded like thunder to my ears. Yet, the clamor must've just been in my imagination, for the demon lord before me didn't stir.

Squatting on his left side, I extended my right hand and tugged at his sleeve. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

The face that was the epitome of breathtaking magnificence was placid, leaving not a sign that he was disturbed by my action. Somehow, I received a feeling that he was in a pleasant dream that he didn't wish to wake up from.

I licked my lips and hesitantly slid my luggage onto the ground. Despite my best endeavor, my hands shook uncontrollably as I extracted a dagger from my belongings. The weapon was supposed to be a means of self-defense, so never would I have imagined that it would be used to avenge my mother.

" _You cannot place the blame on him. Their tale may be a tragic one…"_ Echoing into my mind were Midoriko's words. My heart quivered at the unfairness of their lives. If possible, I would've wished for fate to be gentle for us all. However, it was impossible to pray for possibilities. There was no denying that Sesshomaru was the killer of not only my mother, but also many innocent people.

My gaze was like a glistening dagger as I continued to stare at Sesshomaru. Yet, despite being supposedly vigilant, he made no indication that he was aware of the murderous thoughts cycling through my head. A pang of discomfort pounded against my heart and prompted me to squeeze my eyes shut. A vague image of my mother materialized from a backdrop of a vividly red and burning village.

My hatred for the culprit was amplified, along with the need to take revenge for all the wrong that was done. _'Sesshomaru, it's time you repent for your sins… I know that Kikyo gave everything she could to save you. If I kill you here, I'll be going against the will of my savior. But… but how can I do nothing? My mother, the one who loved and cared for me, was killed. It wouldn't be right if I just pretend that everything is fine. I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry!'_

Regardless of how powerful Sesshomaru was, it should be a certain kill if I could catch him unaware and stab him in the vitals. Such realization came to me almost too easily, and I was left feeling apprehensive. My eyelids pressed together even tighter as I gripped onto the dagger with my hands. I raised my arms, momentarily hesitating, before bringing them down with gritting teeth.

There was the feeling that I had stabbed something, followed by the sound of small tearing.

Yet, it didn't feel right. Where was the blood that should be spraying all over me? Instead, I could detect the cool touch of an aura that was repelling my motion. Since I was already anxious, the blade was easily flicked away from my hands and landed with a soft clatter next to me.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly looked at Sesshomaru. As if I had only been imagining my assault, the daiyoukai remained perfectly unharmed and was still sleeping with what appeared to be a serene look on his usually impassive features.

The only pieces of evidence that I had been attempting to kill him were the dagger and the lotus flower that was lying on the ground.

Kikyo.

My obsession for vengeance dispersed as a deep sorrow entrenched its roots into me. Pressing my lips together, I was just about to pick up the flower that I had sliced in half when I felt a cool hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. Instinctively, I knew that it was simply a hallucination, though that didn't make the woman in red and white appear less real in my mind's eyes.

She gave a soundless sigh and shook her head once. Her mahogany orbs were shimmering with a clear sign of distress as she spoke. "Please do not disturb him. It's my fault, not his. I'm sorry."

"Kikyo, you're…"

Her hand was the sole barrier between me and Sesshomaru. Yet, she was just a phantom; in reality, there was nothing stopping me from grabbing the dagger once more. However, her doleful expression made me waver even more and before I knew it, I had lost the drive that urged my desire for reprisal.

"He doesn't even remember anything about you… Was it really worth it?" It was a question that I desperately wanted an answer from. Nevertheless, the Kikyo inside my head didn't seem to have comprehended, for she supplied no response. Stunned by her reaction, it took a moment for me to grasp the fact that she wasn't the real Kikyo, who had perished years ago. The representation I was seeing was just a part of her lingering will, manifested from the remnants of her spiritual powers. There was no way the image could settle my doubts.

In any case, what mattered was that I had given up. Picking up my dagger and returning it, I spared the sleeping Sesshomaru one last look before leaving.

After convincing myself that there was no reason for me to return to the Kaede Village, I never looked back once. What happened to Sesshomaru afterward was a thought I banished from my mind.

In the end, I decided not to tell my father anything. If he had known that I was actually granted a chance to avenge my mother but chose to not act upon it, then it was only natural that he would scold me for my idiocy.

As the years passed, the tale remained unspoken as if my mouth was sealed with something invisible. However, their story never disappeared from inside my heart. On occasions, my musings would drift to Sesshomaru and Kikyo before I was left with a convoluted conclusion.

Regardless of whether or not Sesshomaru would one day regain the memories that he and Kikyo shared, there was no disputing the apparent truth. Their love, once separated by the day and night, was now forever divided by the boundary that existed between life and death.

Perhaps, that was the cruelest ending that fate could give any pair of lovers.

 **[END]**


	9. Extra I: Midoriko

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: So sorry that this took sooooo long! This story kinda slipped my mind after the ending in the last chapter and though I remembered needing to do these additional chapters, it never quite got to my priority list. Well, I understand that this story isn't exactly popular but this is no excuse… Ah, I apologize and thank you so much to the readers who has given their support and patience for this story!**

 **This extra chapter talks about Kikyo's attempt to resurrect Sesshomaru and the repercussions that it brought. Featuring Midoriko, Kikyo, and Sesshomau. It is not necessary to read this chapter to understand the tale but it's here for those who enjoy additional background story.**

 **Without further ado, here's the newest chapter (and I'll try to get the next and final one done as soon as I can).**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 9 - Midoriko: Memories of a Flower**

* * *

When Midoriko responded to the knocking and opened her door, she was rewarded with a surprise when an unexpected but familiar face came into her view. It had been several years since she had last seen her apprentice, who had gone off on a hopeless search to quell her grief.

"Kikyo?" One look and Midoriko could imagine how grueling her restless journey must have been. Her appearance could be best described as haggard, with her clothing disheveled and her face smudged with dirt. Yet, there was no concealing the jubilation that seeped out from her brown eyes.

"Sensei, I've found a way to resurrect him."

"You…" Midoriko couldn't mask her amazement. "You actually found it?"

"Yes. It is an ancient technique that could raise the dead." Following Midoriko's gesture, Kikyo stepped into the room and found herself a spot on the nearest chair. A smile descended on her lips and the light in her eyes shimmered with a radiance that was never seen before by her teacher.

"An ancient technique?" The phrase stimulated an ominous sensation that curled Midoriko's eyebrows downward. "…What is its method?"

Her student flashed a quick smile that was unreadable and replied, "It's simple. Summon forth the soul with a soul and replace the body with another's."

"You—!" Midoriko stiffened and widened her eyes in alarm. A wave of sadness flooded in, submerging her heart. The Kikyo who she knew was a woman who operated with composure and rationale. Seeing how rapidly her mind had deteriorated to the point where she would resort to such insane method was torturous. Incapable of accepting such drastic change, she tossed aside subtlety and raised her voice to emphasize her disbelief. "This is absurd, Kikyo. You must understand that resurrecting the dead is an act of defiance against the will of the gods. To begin with, you'll have to offer the soul and body of a living. The risk is beyond what you can imagine… and surely you are not planning on sacrificing the living in exchange for the dead?"

It had been many years since the teacher last reprimanded the apprentice but just like when she was still a child, she merely listened without trying to interrupt and make a protest. Only when Midoriko had finished did she respond, "Sensei, I was the poltroon who had left him to confront hundreds alone. I bear the responsibility for his death. It's my sin for not have acted. So if I am able, I would offer my soul and body as redemption."

"Are you truly unable to move on? Kikyo, you're an intelligent child. Why are you so stubbornly fixated on the infeasible?" Midoriko grimaced, her face turning darker by the minute. "Accept that there is nothing we can do. We do not have the power to decide life and death. You blame yourself for your inaction but have you considered the outcome otherwise? You would've perished with him!"

The complexion on the younger miko's face paled drastically and she held out her hand in front of herself, staring at it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "…As of recent, I am left to wonder if it would've been a more fitting end had I died alongside him."

As disheartening as it was to hear such pessimistic words, Midoriko made no further attempt to convince Kikyo. Her apprentice's obstinate nature was nothing new to her; her obsession to see Sesshomaru again was like an endless torrent of water. It was going to continue flowing straight ahead no matter what obstacle it would have to bypass.

Left without any other plausible options, Midoriko relented and instead offered to aid Kikyo. Regardless of the outcome, she ought to help her apprentice bear the burden that was crushing her entire being. It was the only thing that she could do. Nonetheless, Kikyo firmly opposed the offer, believing that the task was something that she must accomplish alone, as a form of atonement.

Unable to dissuade her, there was nothing Midoriko could do but bid her apprentice good luck as she departed.

* * *

Since then, Kikyo vanished from Midoriko's radar; she neither saw nor heard from her apprentice. Marking off the fifth day as apparently unfruitful, concern overwhelmed and overtook her entire being. Restless, she searched her old cottage for the ancient scrolls that she had collected over the years but never found the necessity to read.

Rather than ease her troubled mind, the information she discovered only made her stomach twist in convoluted knots of concern. The consequences were far more severe than she had initially believed; one wrong move and not only would the spell be rendered useless, but the caster's soul would be obliterated, never to be reincarnated into the next life.

Had she known what the outcome would be, then she would never have permitted Kikyo to leave regardless of how drastic of a means she might have to take.

As sitting around and lamenting wouldn't accomplish anything, Midoriko took action. With Kikyo's whereabouts being unknown, she relied on sensing her spiritual power, which surprisingly took her to her apprentice's cottage.

She pushed open the door. The inside was dark.

"Who goes?" No more than a step had been taken when the familiar voice sounded. Although apathetically chilling, Midoriko also perceived a sense of feebleness that was being concealed. Something must've happened that had weakened Kikyo considerably.

"It is I, Midoriko," she replied in a steady tone to ease her former apprentice before closing the door behind her.

"Sensei…" Recognizing the identity of the one who had entered her dwelling, Kikyo relaxed a little and let out a soft exhale.

It took a moment for Midoriko's eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. But once her pair of emerald orbs adjusted, she guided her attention to the source of the sound, where she found the figure donned in red and white lying on the bed. One of her hands was pressed on the sheets, supporting the body that could barely suppress a shiver for each laborious breath she took.

With two steps to reach the bedside, Midoriko was hit with a metallic sense that prompted her to close the remaining distance in an instance. "Were you wounded?"

"…No, I suffered no external injuries. However, the spell was far more spiritually onerous than I had assumed."

"Then did you find success in your endeavor?"

The question caught Kikyo off guard, for she flinched on impulse. However, she recovered a second later and found Midoriko's eyes with hers. "I do not know, sensei. I cannot be certain if he has been resurrected or not. This body of mine was supposed to be an offering, a vessel for his soul to reside in. Yet, I am alive, conscious… during the day. At night though… I-I do not know what happened."

Composure was one of Midoriko's strong points, as it was her apprentice's. Nonetheless, hearing the helplessness that seeped out from Kikyo's tone was enough to accelerate her pulse. Her heart rammed hard into her ribcage and she momentarily forgot to breathe. Forcing her brain to override emotions with precise logic, she inhaled with a heavy sound and tried words of comfort. "Kikyo, ease your troubled mind. I need you to tell me what has transpired in the past five days."

Her attempt had the desired effect for the younger miko steadied herself. As Midoriko watched as her usual astuteness returned to replace the distress within her eyes, she perceived something peculiar. The clear orbs of mahogany had gained a darker shade, shifting their hue to what could be described as almost amber-like. Curiosity drove her to search deeper into the gateways that were Kikyo's soul, only to encounter a presence that she was not familiar with. The sensation that she was being scrutinized by a demon with lush silver mane and brilliant golden pools struck hard; it was almost as if Midoriko was gazing into someone who was Kikyo but also not Kikyo simultaneously.

The conclusion arrived without delay and in that instant, Midoriko knew that Sesshomaru existed within Kikyo, molded into her flesh and dissolved into her bones. They were two separate and opposing beings who were also one of the same. Yet, disbelief wormed into her system and she found herself partly in denial despite the apparent evidence right in front of her. "…Tell me, Kikyo. I need the details."

Kikyo curled her fingers into tight fists and she answered in a low voice. "That day, upon casting the spell that would resurrect him, I had succumbed to unconscious from an immense pain that shredded my very soul."

Passed out from the pain that was soul-shredding was what she said in a casual tone that sounded like she was merely depicting the weather. Nonetheless, a little more thought from Midoriko and she could imagine the horror behind the meaning. How excruciating the act of forcing down another soul into one's body must be, that it had made the miko who had grown quite tolerable to pain lose consciousness.

Biting the inside of her cheek with growing distress, the older miko refrained from interrupting her former student and allowed her to continue. "I woke to the rise of the sun the next day, in a place unknown to me. Initially, I was under the impression that I had lost my awareness due to exhausting my spiritual powers from the spell. Alas… for the nights after, I would become oblivious only to raise somewhere else."

Intuition had always been Midoriko's forte, so it didn't take her long to gather some form of inkling. Although it would explain the odd phenomenon, she could only pray that the assumption was wrong. Otherwise, it was just too cruel for Kikyo.

"What can you interpret from this?" she asked, opting to let her apprentice fathom the truth instead of sharing her belief.

Kikyo's head lowered, her breathing deep but uneven. "I was a fool to believe that his soul would replace mine in this body… that I would be able to glimpse at his form for the last time before my soul disperses. Yet, that is not what had occurred. I am still alive but nowadays, I can feel another existence from deep within. This presence is trying to oppose mine, I know that it must be Sesshomaru's. I've succeeded in reviving him, though it wasn't meant to be like this."

"Kikyo…"

"I-I-I'll never see him again…" The younger woman's sentence was all choked up. For the first time since meeting Kikyo, Midoriko saw shimmering of watery crystals that were forming at the corner of her eyes.

They would never meet each other again. That was one of the cruel consequences from using the forbidden spell – they would inhibit the same vessel, separated by day and night.

"Moreover… I would wake covered in blood. As a miko, I would naturally be able to distinguish between demon and human blood. So I knew that the blood on me… they were not from demons. They were the blood of humans whose lives were taken!"

"What?" There was barely any time to sigh let alone be upset before Kikyo delivered another set of news that sent waves of apprehension down Midoriko's spine.

"I am a miko. It is my responsibility to heal, my duty to protect people from demons. But now, I have become such a despicable entity. I killed innocence, dying my miko garments with blood… I—"

"Stop!" Midoriko cut in sharply, "You told me you are oblivious to what occurs at night. Then how can you say that it is you who has slaughtered all those people?"

Kikyo shook her head, her fingernails digging into her shoulder blades as she wrapped her arms around himself. "If Sesshomaru is the one who committed such atrocity, then I am accountable. It is because I resurrected him that he is like this."

"Kikyo," the older miko called out in a gentle manner, her brain spinning to weave a plan. "It is pointless to bewail your mistakes. What has happened cannot be changed. However, if you desire the truth of what is wrong with Sesshomaru, then perhaps it would be wise if you return with me. If it is what you've implied and Sesshomaru is being dominated by an unnatural bloodlust, then the spiritual boundary I have around my abode should be adequate to calm him. Once I see him, I should be able to discern how grave the situation is."

It was the only feasible plan she could devise and it didn't take long for Kikyo to agree.

* * *

There were countless musings about how Sesshomaru would look. Would his visage match the bloodlust, twisting his handsome face into something that was sinister and ugly? Although Midoriko couldn't say she knew him as well as Kikyo did, she knew that the daiyoukai was the embodiment of pride. Under normal circumstances, he would most certainly consider dirtying his hands with weak human blood from a village was beneath him.

Hence, she expected bloodlust to have taken roots inside him. Still, she couldn't prevent the shock from clinging to her pupils when Sesshomaru stood before her, his golden orbs replaced by a layer of crimson red.

Neither death nor time could force a mark on his countenance; he was as pleasing to the eye as always. The only drastic change was that his common temperament was gone, lost to the sea of murderous intent.

Midoriko was sure that if Kikyo had been a witness to such a horrible sight, then it would've broken her heart.

Being a powerful daiyoukai from the west, Sesshomaru was a fearsome being that possessed the strength that could force thousands on their knees. Certainly, he was not an opponent that Midoriko could hope to take on and come out unscathed. It had taken hundreds of exorcists back then to emerge victorious. At present, Midoriko was alone without any backup; she could only rely on the spiritual barrier that she had crafted around her home.

The fortunate thing was that Sesshomaru's youki was now limited to what Kikyo could supply with her spiritual powers. As such, Midoriko was able to carefully restrain him long enough to purify the bloodlust that clung onto him like second skin.

With inner relief coursing through her, she watched as the scarlet that coated his eyes faded away. A familiar coldness glistened from the pair of golden pools as the owner blinked twice as if just awoken from a deep slumber.

"Sesshomaru," she uttered quietly, "how are you feeling?"

Her voice caught his focus, guiding a pair of unfocused eyes towards her. In a split second, the intensity returned and his gaze pierced sharply into her, though there were still undeniably traces of inexplicable perplexity.

His brows lowered to draw a frown. "Do I know you?"

His response bemused her at first but she assumed that he was disorientated after being resurrected. Remedy wise, it was best to trigger his memories with something that was the most memorable for him. "I am Midoriko, sensei of Kikyo."

The frown on his features deepened. If the name had resonated deep into his soul because he was momentarily pensive, then it hadn't stayed for long. "Who is this Kikyo?"

That was the nail that sealed the coffin to Kikyo's foolish quest. For all her stubborn determination to resurrect Sesshomaru, for all her effort during the many years, and for all her willingness to throw away her own soul in exchange for his, it all ended the moment Sesshomaru shattered all hope with those words.

He had forgotten everything. He had forgotten everything that he shared with Kikyo.

As realization sank in, Midoriko could only take the smallest of comfort that it was she who had heard Sesshomaru's declaration rather than Kikyo. It was all too cruel and unfair.

Having regained his bearings, Sesshomaru broke free of the spiritual bindings and turned to depart. In the last desperate endeavor, Midoriko called out, "Can you not recall anything? Anything about Kikyo?"

His pace slowed and Sesshomaru turned his head to flash a warning of murderous nature from within his frosty eyes. He gave no verbal answers and left with a chillness that was adamantine.

The underlying warmth that had graced the surface of the ice after meeting Kikyo had all but vanished without a trace.

* * *

When Kikyo arrived, dragging her exhausted body to knock on Midoriko's door, it was already past noon. Based on her ragged appearance, she could only imagine how far Sesshomaru had gone, forcing her to make the trip back while enduring the pain from their soul's repulsion.

Midoriko opened the door promptly and was met with a pair of mahogany with a luster that outshined the stars. Even as fatigue as she was, the hope that was portrayed in the young miko was apparent. With the awful truth in her mind, Midoriko averted her gaze and forced a smile.

"You're here."

Kikyo gave a small bow of courtesy before asking, "Sensei, were you able to see him?"

"Yes… last night I did."

"Is he well?" In her desperation to receive some answers, the usually observant Kikyo failed to decipher the reluctance in her teacher's voice.

"…Yes, he is. His demonic aura is slightly unstable. But otherwise, he is in full health."

That was the trigger that released all of the young miko's pent up apprehension. She let out a deep exhalation and permitted her lips to draw a curve upward. "That is good. I'm glad. Did he converse with you?"

"Yes," Midoriko uttered softly, swallowing the lump of emotions that threatened to mute her words. "We talked… about you."

Noticeably holding back a flinch, Kikyo's relieved smile turned bitter. "Is that so? Does he loathe me? I am the one who resurrected him in such an incomplete manner."

At that, Midoriko could only bite her bottom lip. In a sense, perhaps it was better if Sesshomaru did remember enough to loathe her. If only he could, then maybe it would've weighted less on the heart.


	10. Extra II: SessKik

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. I'm merely acting as the translator of a SessKik fanfiction called** **莲事** **by** **绯雪重楼** **since I wish to share it with readers who cannot read or understand Chinese. If there are any issues relating to copyright from the author, then I'll remove this story without hassle at once.**

 **Translator's Notes: Alright! This is the last chapter that depicts SessKik in more details. Much like the last chapter, it is not needed to comprehend the plot of this tale, though I do think it serves to amplify the feels (at least for me). Honestly, this has been a great project to work on. It was personally a lot of fun and I'm grateful for the readers who have been leaving their feedback and thus supporting this translation. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the very end!**

 **fabelliot** **: Thank you for your unfailing support. Indeed, this tale is tragic, with fate playing a sick joke on Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Not only are they separated from each other, but Sesshomaru also loses the memories of all the precious time he shared with Kikyo… This chapter has one of these moments which I believe is endearing and sad at the same time.**

 **8579** **: I'm glad that I was able to get this next and final chapter done so soon. I hope that you'll enjoy it and thank you for your support.**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 10 - SessKik: Memories of a Flower**

* * *

"I'll take it."

With a tone that left no room for an argument, he took the basket of medicinal herbs from her and wrapped a part of his white boa around her body. The action prompted her to look up, a smile gracing her features as mahogany met golden orbs. "Thank you. Are you cold?"

He gave a haughty huff, "The cold cannot affect me."

She nodded and they continued their matched pace, walking side by side.

The winters of the northern regions were commonly known for their harsh blizzards and snowstorms. From as far as she could see, everything was a blanket of pure white. Not a ray of sunlight could bypass the dark clouds. Although if it could, then surely it would be a beautiful sight to witness.

It really was cold. For someone who had lived in Kaede's Village situated in the far southeast and never been up this north, Kikyo could feel the chills seeping into her bones through her layers of clothing.

"We should be near." She took in a deeper inhalation than usual, her breathing somewhat unbalanced from the low temperature. Coming from Kaede's Village, it shouldn't take them more than a month and a half to arrive at their destination. Based on that, she assumed that they would soon find a human settlement.

"Is it an illness?" Sesshomaru's elegant eyebrows curved downward by a barely discernable margin. Having recalled the man who traveled far to specifically request for Kikyo's aid, the daiyoukai felt an unpleasant tinge at the thought of a trap. Although most clients proved to be who they claimed, there was no denying that there were youkai who would stoop to the lowest of the low to have the powerful miko killed.

"Yes." Kikyo breathed out an answer. "I assume the cause is this extreme cold. Many of the villagers have succumbed to this illness."

"Then why are you going? Your mortal body is no more immune than they are," he commented, a touch of concern that was only reserved for very few flashing in his golden pools.

A gentle smile descended on her countenance as she shook her head. "Don't worry about me. As a healer, I have prevention prepared. I am confident."

"Concentrate on your objective but do not push past your limitations."

"That's fine." Her smile grew, brightening the fair features that radiated with tenderness. "Do you recall the herbs I told you before our departure?"

He nodded in response, which prompted her to continue. "I may have to trouble you with the errand if there are too many patients that require my attention, Sesshomaru."

Although he emitted a low snort to express his displeasure with her use of formalities, he didn't show any signs of rejecting her request. For a moment, he added nothing until something else crossed his mind. "Do you feel cold?"

"No," Kikyo said with an exasperated look. "That is the fourth time you have inquired."

"I ask because the human body is fragile," Sesshomaru uttered, unconsciously ensuring that his white boa was secured tightly around the woman so that not even the slightest bit of the cold wind could touch her.

* * *

When they arrived at the village, it was approaching noon. The vast expense of the sky stretched above them was a mixture of blue and greyish white and the sunlight that streamed down did not offer much warmth to the remote place.

Sesshomaru had taken no more than a step into the human village before he began to scrutinize the area, his sense of disgust being amplified. "I can smell the stench of death from within."

His companion's shoulders tensed momentarily before she let out a soft sigh. "The situation is far more severe than I had assumed."

He was silent for a few seconds and when he finally spoke, his tone had dropped even lower than what was expected. "The life of a human is truly fragile."

"Yes," Kikyo agreed, her head lowered to an angle that permitted her bangs to shield her eyes from the rest of the world.

The life of a human was like a drop of water in a vast ocean. So insignificant that it would disappear after a ripple. A demon on the other hand, had no need to fear for the diseases, injuries, and famine that would easily take away a human's life.

Yet, it just so happened that she was a human and he, a youkai.

As they walked closer towards the center of the village, the scent of decaying matter reached Kikyo's nose. Although unpleasant, it wasn't practically heavy… from the perspective of a human. In Sesshomaru's case however, she could only imagine how obnoxious it must be to his sensitive senses.

"Oh? Who may you two be?" one of the villagers asked, having noticed their arrival.

"I'm Kikyo, a miko from Kaede's Village."

As soon as she introduced herself, the man's eyes lit up with a blazing ray of hope that outshined the sun. "Miko-sama, are you the one our chief called for? You're here to save us, right?"

"Yes," Kikyo nodded, "I shall do everything within my ability for the people here."

Relief and excitement exploded from the man and he grabbed her by the hand with a joyful cry. "Yes! Yes! Thank goodness! I'm so relieved. So many have died in the past few days already. We all fear for the worst. Please, this—"

"Human." A cold voice descended, generating chills that pricked his skin like the tip of icicles. His eyes darted to the side, noticing the daiyoukai for the first time. Terrified as he was, he also couldn't help but be impressed by the majestic presence.

"Remove your hand." Once the man's full attention was on him, Sesshomaru pinned his gaze on the limb that was offending him.

The frozen smile rapidly disappeared from the man's face, his hand releasing Kikyo's as though he was electrocuted. "I-I'm sorry! I… I was too excited. I um didn't notice at all. I didn't mean to be rude."

Offering him a nod of understanding, Kikyo then turned to Sesshomaru with a mildly exasperated look. In response, the daiyoukai rotated his head to the side and emitted an apathetic huff.

"Um, so this illness began about two months ago." The silent exchange between the miko and the daiyoukai, not to mention their peculiar relationship, did not go unnoticed by the man. Nonetheless, he made no comment about it and instead moved on to the situation at hand. "This year's winter has proven to be extremely harsh. Though we're adapted to the cold, many of us have still fallen ill. At first, there were only three patients so our sole village doctor prepared a concoction for a cold. It proved to be effective and the three were cured. But then… two months later, the illness spread and became far more serious. The three patients suddenly became sick again and soon passed away from a high fever. Then more followed… and we're near giving up all hope. We realized that a more skillful doctor is our village's last chance so we organized someone to find you. It's so good for you to have come, miko-sama!"

"Good, you say?" Sesshomaru's harsh voice cut in. From the very beginning, he had never wanted Kikyo to make this trip. Now that the subject was brought up, it served to annoy him further, to the point that his eyes narrowed into slits as he spoke. "The stench of death is prominent in your village. Are you so ignorant that you fail to realize the importance of incinerating the corpses? Now, under the imminent threat of death, you intend to drag Kikyo into your predicament. Hmph, what self-centered fools."

A flash of fear mixed with horror appeared in the man's eyes. "We… we do not burn the dead. The act is frowned upon in this village. We follow the deity of the snow that lives in the mountains, who brings us blessings and eliminates all suffering through the purity of white."

"Then go beseech your god and leave what is mine untouched by your filth."

Despite realizing that Sesshomaru was speaking on behalf of her wellbeing, Kikyo felt the pressing need to intervene before either the man found the daringness to retort or before the daiyoukai decided to do some physical harm. The last thing she wanted was to stir a conflict when her purpose was to assist the villagers. "Sesshomaru, I appreciate your concern. However, we have come far. Allow me to examine my patients before we decide on our next course of action. Don't worry, I shall take caution."

There was a moment where the miko and the daiyoukai clashed with their gazes before the latter finally agreed. "Fine, I shall wait. Don't dawdle."

With that, Kikyo followed the man into the chief's house. Closing the door behind her, she immediately felt a little warmer with the frosty air blocked by the walls. Truly she would have to be wary if she was to avoid catching the illness as she wasn't used to the extreme weather in this region.

Finding a spot to sit in a seiza position next to the chief on the futon, it did not take long for her to give a diagnosis. A tiny frown marred her features after her examination and she exited the house to speak to her companion. "Sesshomaru, it seems the herbs I mentioned earlier are needed. If we begin our journey to the mountain now, then—"

"Speak no further, Kikyo. The path ahead is treacherous. Come, I shall take the lead." The concise but confident words were a part of the daiyoukai's style, summoning forth a surge of reassurance that filled the depths of Kikyo's heart. He took her by the hand in a familiar manner and pulled her close to his chest.

From previous experiences, she knew that with his speed they would arrive at their destination much faster than any means of transportation could. Nonetheless, she had to factor in the additional time that it would take for them to locate the herb in an environment where the snow was like an obscuring veil. With the chief and many patients growing weaker and weaker, she feared that the time she left them unattended would be fatal. For a patient, every second hang on the balance. Such was the fragility known as life; it was so fleeting.

"Kikyo?" In the second that Kikyo tensed her shoulders and placed a hand on his chest, Sesshomaru knew that there was something on her mind.

"Sesshomaru," the miko called out softly, her head arched up to regard the taller daiyoukai. "I cannot leave. These people are in a dire situation and I fear the worst if they are left unattended."

His golden pools met a pair of mahogany that shimmered with a resolve that promised the best for those who were suffering. Seeing this, he did not feel like refuting, even if he wanted her to distance herself from the awful plague as soon as possible.

Taking his silence as consent, a grateful smile descended on her lips. "I'm counting on you, Sesshomaru."

"I won't be long. Wait for me inside and keep yourself warm." With a firm nod, Sesshomaru released Kikyo and gathered his youki. Then with an invisible torrent of raw energy that rustled the miko's hair and clothing, he shot off into the sky faster than a blink of an eye.

When it came to efficiency, Sesshomaru was amongst the finest out of all Kikyo knew. Hence, it was concerning when the daiyoukai was nowhere in sight after three hours. Having done all that she could at present, she stood by a window and cast her sight on the mountain that she could just faintly see through the heavy layer of cold haze. Earlier, she noticed foreign demonic energy that congested the snowy mountain and it dawned on her that the swarm of native youkai must be the reason for the daiyoukai's delay. Ability wise, she knew no demon that was better than Sesshomaru. But if he did not return soon, she would have to venture out to search.

Fortunately, Sesshomaru returned before she could set out. Upon entering the house, the first thing that the miko noticed was how much whiter the daiyoukai was. Snow piled on top of his silver mane and shoulders, leaving traces of dampness as it melted. In his hand were several plants adorned with specks of yellow and black, uprooted from the frosty ground.

"Did something occur?" Examining the daiyoukai from head to feet confirmed that there were no noticeable injuries, though she made the inquiry just to be certain.

"No," he replied, passing her the herbs. While she promptly grinded it and mixed it with the medicine she was brewing, he settled in a corner to dust the snow away with his hand. Part of his kimono was soaked from the journey, though because of his immunity to the cold, he did not bother with it. So long as he stayed indoor and close to the fire that Kikyo was using to prepare the remedy, it wouldn't be long until his attire dried naturally.

"You were gone for a long time. Any longer would've prompted me to search for you." Her words weren't intended to be accusing. Rather, it was latched with barely masked worry.

What happened next was a rare sight even for Kikyo, for Sesshomaru's lips were pulled slightly upward to resemble a smile. "To understand my reason, you will accompany me to the summit once you are done here."

"The summit?" she repeated with a confused expression. "You are not one to express interest in the mundanities. What phenomenon is there to witness?"

Suspense must've been the atmosphere Sesshomaru was trying to create, for he merely continued to keep his eyes leveled with hers and uttered not another word. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that he was thoroughly entertained from keeping her in the dark.

"Sesshomaru," she called out once she was convinced that he would not give her a straight answer.

He gave a low hum that granted her the acknowledgment to continue. "Thank you for accompanying me."

"Hmph." Formality was a thing of the past for them so the daiyoukai let out a disgruntled snort at her expression of gratitude. Believing that it was unnecessary, he rotated his head and added, "Stop uttering nonsense, woman."

* * *

At the next day, Sesshomaru entered the room that Kikyo was staying to rise her. Under normal circumstances, the miko was accustomed to waking up early. Nevertheless, the treatment for the villagers yesterday left her exhausted. So all it took was one glimpse at the window and the realization that it was still dark for her to relocate her head on the pillow.

Somewhat amused at the sight of the miko tossing her body sideways and falling back to sleep, Sesshomaru briefly contemplated on leaving her undisturbed before deciding that it was better having her up. "Kikyo, I thought you were curious to see the summit."

"It is far too early…" The gentle shake of the shoulder and his words dragged her away from sleep and brought her back to reality. With a quiet mumble, her eyelids fluttered open and she took in the sight of the daiyoukai's handsome features. Even in her muddled state, it was an image that she wanted to retain in her memory forever… if only that smirk wasn't there at her expense.

"We will be in time for sunrise," Sesshomaru said, tossing Kikyo's miko garment and some additional layers that he obtained from one of the villagers. With an accurate aim, the clothing all found home on top of the woman's head at the exact moment she sat up.

"Mmf?" A muffled noise escaped her throat before her brain could generate a coherent thought. Several seconds flew by before she finally caught on with what had happened and yanked the objects off her face, revealing a somewhat irritated glare. Not in the least intimidated, the daiyoukai returned a look that radiated with a semblance of amusement before leaving her alone to dress.

An ordinary woman might've taken her time fixing her appearance but Kikyo was not one for cosmetics. Once her face was washed and her hair was hanging behind her back in the usual fashion, she set off with Sesshomaru as the guide.

The mountain path was steep and narrow, its way up the top made all the more difficult by the ice and snow. For a daiyoukai, the passage did not pose any sort of a challenge, especially since he was familiar with the conditions from yesterday's events. In contrast, Kikyo found it difficult to keep up with her companion who made everything seem like it was a regular walk in a garden. With flying out of the option due to the lack of visibility from the mist surrounding the majority of the mountain, the miko was forced to rely on her own strength and Sesshomaru's guidance. Several times she nearly slipped, only to be caught by the silver-haired demon in a comforting embrace.

When they reached their destination, the sun was already slowly edging itself upward from the distant mountains. A glimmer of light penetrated through the white mist that was beginning to thin and cast a sheen on the ice surrounding them; it was a gentle ray, warm and not strong enough for the reflections to be glaring.

Born in a region with warm climate meant that Kikyo had no opportunity to see what kind of natural beauty the extreme cold could offer. Never in her imagination did she think that it was possible to see such magnificent scenery. Stretching into the horizon, for as far as she could see, was a pure whiteness of the occasional low hanging clouds and snow that shimmered with a golden tinge.

She took a deep exhale, a trail of misty breath escaping as she followed Sesshomaru.

"This way." Carefully, the daiyoukai brought the miko to the edge of the mountain, where it served as an observational deck for the fascinating view. "Is this to your liking?"

"Yes," she responded, shuffling her body closer towards him.

"Good," Sesshomaru smirked, his customary self-assurance apparent on his features.

Good? Indeed, it was so good that somewhere deep down, Kikyo wished that this moment could be eternal. Her and Sesshomaru together, enjoying the peacefulness without the prejudice and fear that reigned supreme in this blood-drenched world – a blissful eternity that could never become a reality due to their roles.

"What troubles you?" Sesshomaru asked, having detected her subtle change in mood.

"Sesshomaru…" There was a distant look in Kikyo's eyes as she pinned her gaze on a mountain that was far from reach. "You are not wrong to say that the human life is fragile. We have no control over life and death. From the minute we are born to the moment we die, it is all but fleeting decades to a demon."

With one hand being held by Sesshomaru, Kikyo's other free hand looped around the daiyoukai and embraced him. Her head leaned in and found the habitual spot at the crook of his neck, to which he responded by wrapping his arm around her. "You will continue to live long after I am dead… Sesshomaru, my request may sound selfish but I do not wish for my passing to become your shackles. Traverse far and wide to take in all the wonders of this world. Then, come find me in my next life and tell me the tales of your travels."

"…" Had it not been for the way her head was positioned, then surely she would've seen the melancholy that the daiyoukai failed to mask completely with his expressionless features.

"…Sesshomaru, will you do that?" His lack of response was disheartening though she persisted, tilting her head up to regard him with two composed pools of mahogany.

His golden orbs met her gaze and were locked in place. A flash of entangling conflict and foreign emotions went through and his mind processed numerous ways to reply. Yet, in the end, it was his heart that reacted first and supplied the answer that felt the most appropriate.

"I will." Just these simple two words carried a strong conviction that would never succumb to anything, not even the flow of time. Because it was something Sesshomaru promised, he would achieve it no matter what.

Hence, the confidence that projected from his voice was what delivered the smallest sense of relief while she was drawing her last breath a few years later. In the final moments of her life, she found her mind drift back to the time they spent on the summit and the steadfast promise he made. Captured by the recollections that she wholeheartedly wished was eternal, she continued to sink deeper and deeper until she crossed the threshold of no return…

* * *

Many, many years later in the path to the underworld was a wandering soul preparing to be reincarnated. Passing through the track that it could now recognize after its 108th cycle, it fleetingly looked at the figure in white who obviously did not belong here but was granted access to this world by the sword secured in his obi.

For the numerous times it floated through this area and towards the gateways of the underworld, the soul could recall having seen this figure sparing a glance at it and every other soul that hovered by, only to then dismiss them all with a scowl marring his attractive countenance.

Each time, the soul would be left to wonder what the figure was looking for, before ultimately deciding that it was none of its business and departed. With its priority set on being reincarnated and its new life, it never once paused to inform the figure that if he couldn't find the soul he was looking for after this immeasurable amount of time, then the soul was a lost cause, having dispersed into nothingness.

But judging from the conviction that it could sense radiating from the figure, it knew that even if it had told him, he would still continue with his search. Forever and ever, until one day he could fulfill the promise that he finally remembered…

"… _Traverse far and wide to take in all the wonders of this world. Then, come find me in my next life and tell me the tales of your travels. Sesshomaru, will you do that?"_

" _I will."_ **  
**

 **[End]**


End file.
